<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рождество в Девоншире by Deathfeanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425485">Рождество в Девоншире</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor'>Deathfeanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Нью-Йорк АУ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Family, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождественские драбблы для #12daysoferuri в твиттере. Сиквел "Однажды в Нью-Йорке".</p><p>Леви и Эрвин счастливы в браке уже полгода. Сестра Эрвина приглашает их к себе на Рождество.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Нью-Йорк АУ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tree Decorating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Леви скептически отнесся к идее отметить Рождество в Англии. Во-первых, какое Рождество, дорогой? Я еврей и атеист, если ты забыл. Во-вторых, ты точно уверен, что твоя сестра хочет видеть нас у себя, и под нами я имею в виду себя, свою мать и Кенни, которого мать, конечно, не оставит одного, даже если я очень попрошу? В-третьих, куда мы денем Сида? В-четвертых, они живут у черта на рогах.</p><p>— Ты точно уверен? — подвел итог Леви.<br/>— Абсолютно. — Эрвин улыбнулся. Вид у него был уставший, и улыбка вышла не очень веселой. — Эди сказала, что это все не проблема. Они наконец-то купили большой дом, и раз мы теперь большая семья… Серьезно, Леви. Отпуск и смена обстановки мне не помешает. Год выдался бурный, я не помню, когда я последний раз просто гулял. Не с Сидом, а просто. Если ты категорически против и боишься, что загоришься синем пламенем при звуках рождественского гимна, то я просто уеду один…</p><p>Они обедали в кафетерии в издательстве Эрвина, и Леви не мог вспомнить, когда они обедали где-то еще за эти полгода семейной жизни. Свадьба и медовый месяц сильно ударили по бюджету, и обоим пришлось много работать… Пожалуй, Эрвин был прав. Отпуск ему нужен. Последние месяцы он торчал на работе до позднего вечера, приходил и ложился спать без ужина. По выходным дрых до обеда, и разбудить его не могли ни Сид, ни Леви. Да и у сестры Эрвин, по его словам, последний раз был, когда она только вышла замуж. Раньше они с мужем и детьми ютились в квартире, и пригласить гостей не могли, а теперь перебрались в большой дом в Девоншире, и Эдвина решила отметить Рождество с семейным размахом. Зачем ей понадобились Аккерманы в полном составе, он понять не мог.</p><p>— Щаз, отпустил я тебя одного к мужикам с британским акцентом, — проворчал Леви, деланно нахмурившись, и взял Эрвина за руку. — Хочешь, поехали. Мне только с Сидом не понятно…</p><p>Путешествие, однако, оказалось не таким сложным, как можно было ожидать. Сид стоически вынес полет в багажном отделении; Кенни вел себя прилично, Кушель лучилась спокойствием, хотя не покидала Соединенные Штаты ни разу за всю жизнь. В «Хитроу» их встретил Томас, муж Эдвины. Очень худой, очень высокий и очень рыжий.</p><p>— Как хорошо, что вы все-таки приехали! Дети будут рады. Эди говорит, что наконец-то семья в сборе, будет настоящее Рождество! — говорил он, выезжая с парковки. — Мы не наряжали елку, ждали вас. Вы, конечно, устали, но потерпите. Ехать всего часа четыре.</p><p>Леви сидел на заднем сидении, у него на коленях устроился Сид («Парень, да мы тебя перекормили»), Кушель спала, положив голову ему на плечо. Кенни дрых, прислонившись к окну. Светскую беседу пришлось взять на себя Эрвину. Леви чертовски хотел спать, но он был слишком напряжен, чтобы заснуть. В поток речи рыжего Томаса он не вслушивался, но кое-что долетало до него. Он услышал, что Эрвина тут называют Эви, и рассмеялся.<br/>— Так ты у меня злой, оказывается, Эви? — спросил он.</p><p>Эрвин повернулся к нему.</p><p>— Ты там жив, дорогой?<br/>— На мне тут тридцать кило мяса, а так все в порядке.<br/>— Хочешь, поменяемся?<br/>— Нет. Это мясо я никому не отдам.<br/>— А что это за порода? — спросил Томас.<br/>— Помесь лабрадора с крокодилом. Дворянин, в общем.<br/>— А почему Сид?<br/>— Потому что Сид Вишес, — ответил за Леви Эрвин.<br/>— Не путать с Барреттом, — ляпнул Леви.<br/>— Главное — не путайте Уотерса с Гилмором, — подытожил Томас. — Я могу включить что-нибудь, если хочешь.<br/>— Нет, мать спит. Не надо.</p><p>Добрались только к вечеру. Эдвина обняла Леви, повисла на шее у брата, расцеловала Кушель, сдержанно пожала руку Кенни. Сида окружили дети, и Леви беспокоился, что тот с непривычки может повести себя грубо. Сид, однако, проявил неожиданную любовь к поцелуям в морду и человеческим детенышам в целом.</p><p>Ужин прошел шумно. Томас болтал без умолку и то и дело подливал всем вина, несмотря на протесты. Он был счастлив видеть старую родню (салют Эви), новую родню (салют в сторону Аккерманов, каждому персонально). Леви опасался, что Кенни ляпнет что-нибудь не то, но перебить хозяина дома было невозможно.</p><p>Перед сном Леви вышел с Сидом во двор. Вслед за ним с крыльца сошла Эдвина. Она махнула рукой в сторону нескольких фруктовых деревьев.</p><p>— Землю можно там удобрять, — сказала она.<br/>— Как скажешь. Слыхал, Сид? Но мы всегда за собой убираем.<br/>— Я же не к тому. — Она полезла в карман пальто за сигаретами. — Будешь?<br/>— Нет. Слушай… Извини.<br/>— За что?<br/>— Да… Заранее. За все.<br/>— Да не парься. Детей не обижать, на пол не ссать, мебель не драть, дом не спалить. Остальное я переживу.<br/>— Ну, за Сида я поручиться могу, а вот за Кенни — нет.</p><p>Она рассмеялась. Взяла его под руку.</p><p>— Твой дядя — хороший человек, зря ты так.<br/>— Да. Только с ним бывает сложно… Он одно время сильно пил, и все наши семейные праздники превращались в пиздец…<br/>— И не материться.<br/>— Прости.<br/>— Ладно тебе, не переживай. Я очень рада, что вы все приехали.<br/>— Спасибо, Эдвина.<br/>— Эди. Ты же член семьи.<br/>— Эди.<br/>— Ты знаешь, что мне Эрвин писал, когда вы только начали встречаться?<br/>— Нет…<br/>— «Или мы разбежимся через неделю, или будем вместе всю жизнь».</p><p>Леви рассмеялся.</p><p>— Да, он мог такое сказать.</p><p>На другой день гости долго спали. Леви вставал только, чтобы погулять с Сидом, а потом заснул снова и проснулся после полудня. Эрвина рядом не было, снизу слышались голоса. В гостиной трое мужчин — Томас, Эрвин и Кенни — устанавливали ёлку. Томас тараторил что-то про законы физики, Кенни изо всех сил не матерился. Только Эрвин был спокоен. Леви сел на ступеньках и наблюдал за действом. Ему нравилось смотреть, как Эрвин, его Эрвин, его муж, двигается. Какое у него сильное тело, какие точные движения. И какое спокойное лицо. И хорошо, что он не рыжий. Леви ничего не имел против рыжих, но Эрвин и Томас были примерно одного роста, и он невольно сравнивал.</p><p>Елку победили, и она возвышалась над гостиной. Без украшений она выглядела несколько нелепо.</p><p>— Леви!</p><p>Он обернулся. Это была Элиза, старшая из детей.</p><p>— А я тебя нашла, — сказала она и как-то хитро прищурилась. Прищур показался знакомым.<br/>— Я и не прятался, — растерняно сказал он.<br/>— Нет. Тут.</p><p>Жестом фокусника она вынула из-за спины старый журнал и протянула ему. Он взял журнал и посмотрел на открытую страницу.</p><p>— О нет…<br/>— Что там? — Эрвин подошёл к нему и наклонился, заглядывая в журнал. — Это ты?!<br/>— Я был молод, мне нужны были деньги…</p><p>Он попытался спрятать журнал, но все, буквально все собрались у лестницы, где он сидел, и журнал пошел по рукам. Леви закрыл ладонями лицо.</p><p>— Леви? Ты что? — Эрвин сел на ступеньку ниже и погладил его по руке. — Это же просто реклама.</p><p>Нет, это была не просто реклама. Это был он. На десять лет моложе, но он. Смотрел через плечо на зрителя, выгнув шею и оттянув ворот белого свитера. Выглядело неприлично. Если бы он заранее знал, что фотография выйдет такой откровенной, ни за что бы не стал сниматься.</p><p>— Леви? — снова позвал Эрвин. — Что с тобой?</p><p>Леви вздохнул. Опустил руки.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — сказал он. — Просто не люблю эту фотографию. И не ожидал, что ее кто-то найдет. Давайте ёлку наряжать.</p><p>Он встал. Эрвин, однако, взял его за локоть и увлек в угол за лестницей. Томас уже вовсю руководил процессом, и на них никто не обратил внимания.</p><p>— Все в порядке? — спросил Эрвин.<br/>— Да. — Леви нервно облизал губы. — Тс. Просто я не горжусь этой ерундой. И не люблю эту фотку.<br/>— Ну, выглядишь ты отлично. И белое тебе идёт. — Эрвин улыбнулся и поцеловал его в висок. — Что не так?<br/>— У меня там вид, будто я готов отдаться любому за склянку туалетной воды. Фу.<br/>— Мне так не показалось.<br/>— А мне кажется. Мне было двадцать, я только перебрался в Нью-Йорк… И… — Леви понизил голос. — Я трахался с одним французским фотографом, и он меня пропихнул в эту рекламу. Деньги были хорошие. «Леви, давай снимем рекламу». Все не так плохо, конечно, но реклама дурацкая, фотка похабная. И одеколон этот — моча какая-то. — Леви усмехнулся. — Я надеялся, что эти фотки сгинули.</p><p>Эрвин осторожно обнял его и поцеловал.</p><p>— Не вижу в рекламе ничего плохого, даже если товар так себе, — сказал он. — И ты очень красивый. И за десять лет почти не изменился.</p><p>Он зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Леви улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ладно. Я смогу это пережить, пожалуй. Пошли ёлку наряжать, что ли.</p><p>Элиза подлетела к Леви и по-хозяйски взяла его за руку.</p><p>— А говорил, что не умеешь ладить с детьми, — шепнул ему Эрвин.<br/>— Я и не умею…</p><p>Леви чувствовал себя очень странно. Из взрослых ёлкой занимались только они с Эрвином и Томас. Дети роились вокруг, и ему казалось, что их не трое, а тридцать. Элиза на правах старшей в семье командовала.</p><p>— А у вас дома какая ёлка? — спросила Элиза.<br/>— Мы не ставим ёлку, — ответил Леви.<br/>— Почему?</p><p>Леви проглотил речь о ложных верованиях людей, сформировавшихся из страха смерти, и сказал:</p><p>— Потому что мы не отмечаем Рождество. Дай шарик… Нет, зеленый.</p><p>Элиза умолкла, переваривая информацию.</p><p>— Но Рождество отмечают все, — сказала она наконец.<br/>— Вообще-то, нет, солнышко, — затараторил Томас. — В России, например, люди охотнее отмечают Новый год, а Рождество отмечают только верующие… Где-нибудь в Африке наверняка не отмечают вообще. Хотя тут я могу ошибаться… Многие люди не верят в Христа, и…</p><p>Леви не дослушал. Он услышал звук, которого опасался со вчерашнего вечера. Глухо рычал Сид. Леви метнулся к дивану, под которым Сид залег, и оттащил от него Патрика, второго по старшинству ребенка в доме, за секунду до того, как крепкая собачья челюсть сомкнулась на его пальцах. Патрик заревел. Леви рассматривал его руки.</p><p>— Что случилось? — Эдвина выбежала из кухни.<br/>— Все в порядке, — сказал Леви, передавая ей ребенка. — Сиду надоело общаться…<br/>— Укусил?!</p><p>На мгновение Леви показалось, что Эдвина сейчас укусит его.</p><p>— Нет. Не успел. — Он нервно улыбнулся. — Извини. Он так-то не кусается. Просто устал.<br/>— Что ты оправдываешься, а? — подал голос Кенни. — Малец полез к псу под диван, пес зарычал, малец не понял. Вот и все. Пусть скажет спасибо, что без руки не остался.<br/>— Я так и поняла, — спокойно сказала Эдвина. — Ну, и чего ты ревешь теперь? Не лезь к собачке, собачка устала…</p><p>Она унесла Патрика, и с кухни слышались только его всхлипы и ее ласково-укоризненное бормотание.</p><p>— Сид не кусается, просто он устал… — повторил Леви, ни к кому не обращаясь.</p><p>Он вернулся к елке. Элиза сунула ему в руки ангелочка. По лицу девчонки было видно, что она тоже испугалась за брата и сдерживает слезы из последних сил. Леви улыбнулся ей.</p><p>— Куда его?<br/>— Повыше!</p><p>Леви на мгновение растерялся.</p><p>— Хочешь, я тебя подниму? — спросил Эрвин.<br/>— Сам справлюсь, — огрызнулся Леви.</p><p>Он вернул Элизе ангелочка и притащил табуретку. Эрвин внимательно наблюдал за ним. Леви вдруг представил, что падает, а Эрвин ловит его. Как в ромкоме каком-то. Но табуретка надежно стояла на полу, и Леви поместил ангелочка почти под самой макушкой.</p><p>— Раз ты там, наверху, — спросил Томас, — может, поставишь звезду?<br/>— Давай.</p><p>Он осторожно взял звезду и дотянулся до макушки. Ему пришлось вытянуться во весь невеликий рост, и вот тут он стал опасаться, что упадет. Но Эрвин стоял рядом, разведя руки, готовый в любой момент поймать мужа. Футболка на животе Леви задралась, зацепилась за ветку.</p><p>— А откуда у тебя шрам? — тут же спросила любопытная Элиза.</p><p>Леви вздрогнул от неожиданного вопроса и уронил злополучную звезду на пол. Звезда разлетелась на куски.</p><p>— Ё… Ё… Вот ёжики, — выдавил он, вспомнив, что Эдвина просила не материться.<br/>— О, это пустяки! Элиза, принеси веник, солнышко. — Томас улыбнулся. — У нас есть еще одна. В прошлом году мы разбили пять. Не беспокойся. Это все ерунда. Осторожно, тут стекла. О, я совсем забыл! Надо распутать гирлянду!<br/>— Давай я помогу, — сказала Кушель, подходя к ним.</p><p>Леви почувствовал, что у него голова идет кругом от всего. В гостиной было душно. Все разговаривали, возились с елкой. Кенни по просьбе Эдвины сидел у стола и точил ножи. Сид залег под диваном, дети — Патрик проревелся и успокоился — крутились у коробки с игрушками. Леви сел на табуретку и вытер лоб. Ему было жарко. На плечо легла тяжелая ладонь Эрвина, и Леви инстинктивно прижался к ней щекой.</p><p>— Что с тобой сегодня? Ты как будто не проснулся еще, — негромко сказал Эрвин.<br/>— Не знаю, жарко…</p><p>Эрвин наклонился и прижался губами к его лбу.</p><p>— У тебя лоб горячий.<br/>— Ерунда. — Леви отмахнулся от него. — Пойду погуляю, подышу.</p><p>Он свистом подозвал Сида, накинул куртку и вышел во двор. Утром выпал снег. Сид, никогда не видевший снега в таком количестве и таком чистом виде, радостно носился по двору, ловил ртом снежинки, валялся, ерзая от удовольствия, рыл носом траншеи. Эрвин тоже вышел из дома и притянул Леви к себе.</p><p>— Из окна увидят, — сказал Леви, уворачиваясь от поцелуя.<br/>— Не думаю, что кто-то будет возражать…<br/>— Я буду.<br/>— Да что с тобой? — Эрвин взял его за руку. — Все же хорошо?</p><p>Леви вздохнул.</p><p>— Да сам не знаю. — Он обнял Эрвина за пояс, пробравшись под пальто, и на несколько секунд прижался к нему. — Глупо, но я все эти полгода думаю, что мне все снится. Я вот-вот проснусь, и ничего нет. Тебя нет… Вообще ничего. Херня, конечно.</p><p>Эрвин вдруг рассмеялся.</p><p>— Я думал, я один такой.<br/>— Что? — Леви взглянул ему в лицо.<br/>— Ну, я иногда просыпаюсь среди ночи, и боюсь, что протяну руку, а тебя не будет.</p><p>Леви покосился на окно, но позволил в этот раз себя поцеловать. В окно было видно уже полностью наряженную елку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Леви проснулся рано, погулял с Сидом. Выяснил, что тому не нравится, что снежные мячики рассыпаются в пасти, вернулся в дом. Спать не хотелось. В доме было так тихо, что мелодия «Тихой ночи» сама приходила на ум. Он стащил какую-то книгу из гостиной и устроился на кухне. Сид свернулся у его ног. На плите грелся чайник. К пребыванию в доме у новой родни он начал привыкать. Эдвина и Томас были приятными и легкими людьми, Кенни держался смирно, матери явно на пользу пошла перемена мест. Вчерашний эпизод с Сидом немного расстроил Леви, но все в итоге обошлось, дети усвоили урок и собаку больше не трогали. Элиза ходила за ним хвостом, решив, что этот дядя ей нравится больше кровного родственника. Вчера вечером она отказалась ложиться спать, пока он не почитает ей сказку. Остальные чтецы ей заранее не нравились.</p><p>— О, доброе утро! — На кухне появилась хозяйка дома. — Что ты тут один?<br/>— Доброе. Все спят.<br/>— Надеюсь, Лиззи тебя вчера не замучила?<br/>— Нет, она быстро уснула.<br/>— Кофе будешь?<br/>— Я пью чай, спасибо. — Он поднял чашку за края. — Очень вкусный, кстати. Надеюсь, мы вас не разорим.</p><p>Эдвина вскинула брови — точно так же, как делал Эрвин, когда Леви нес какую-то чушь.</p><p>— Вот просто сразу заткнись.</p><p>Леви рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ладно. Но мне все равно неудобно…<br/>— Неудобно, когда соседские дети на тебя похожи. Прекрати нести чушь, пожалуйста. Но если хочешь быть полезным, то можешь мне помочь. И Эви запряги заодно, ему полезно будет.<br/>— Командуй. А почему Эви?<br/>— Потому что я лет до семи не выговаривала букву «эр», и у меня получалось «Эвин». Ну и…<br/>— Так с чем помочь?<br/>— Завтра ожидается большой семейный съезд. А Эви говорил, что ты хорошо готовишь…<br/>— Ну, Эрвин пока не отравился…<br/>— Ну, вот и отлично. С печеньем, я думаю, вы справитесь как-нибудь.</p><p>Леви хмыкнул.</p><p>— Не спалить дом, я помню.</p><p>Эрвин не очень обрадовался, что его припрягли на кухню печь печенье, но Леви даже слушать его не стал. Ему нравилось, когда они готовили вместе. Было в этом что-то… интимное. Правда, он привык, что они на кухне вдвоем, не считая собаки, а тут под ногами крутились дети, особенно Элиза, которая изо всех сил рвалась помочь и задавала бесконечные вопросы. Томас уехал в Эксетер по делам и предложил гостям поехать с ним: он должен был пробыть в офисе несколько часов, а офис как раз в центре, так что гости могли бы погулять, а потом они бы все вместе вернулись, там бы можно было и пообедать, впрочем. Леви представил себе эту поездку и отказался. Кушель, однако, приняла приглашение и потянула за собой Кенни. Дом как будто опустел. Эдвина, поймав отчаянный взгляд Леви, увела детей на прогулку.</p><p>Леви вздохнул с облегчением. Пахло имбирем, корицей, мукой. От духовки было жарко.</p><p>— Так сколько планируется гостей? — спросил Эрвин. — Ты столько теста намешал…<br/>— Эди сказала, что человек десять. Нас тут уже девять… И вообще, много — не мало. — Он поднял взгляд на Эрвина и расхохотался. — У тебя все лицо в муке. Ты похож на русский пельмень. — Он щелкнул мужа по носу. — Посмотри, там духовка разогрелась?</p><p>Эрвин выполнил просьбу. Первую партию печенья загрузили. Леви объявил перерыв. Открыл настежь окно.</p><p>— Как думаешь, их долго не будет? — спросил Эрвин, подходя к нему и обнимая со спины. — Ты пахнешь корицей… М…<br/>— А ты извращенец. Фу, не прислоняйся ко мне! Испачкаешь!</p><p>Он дернулся, но Эрвин не позволил, сильнее стиснул в объятиях, поцеловал в шею. Шумно вдохнул, вдыхая запах выпечки и горячей от жара духовки кожи.</p><p>— Леви… Мы так давно не…<br/>— А кто приходит домой и отрубается раньше, чем я успею раздеться?!<br/>— Прости… — Горячие губы нетерпеливо скользнули по шее вверх, по скуле. — Здесь-то я не отрубаюсь…<br/>— Здесь полный дом детей…<br/>— А тебе обязательно стонать во всю глотку?<br/>— Не так уж это и громко… А вот ты сопишь очень громко…<br/>— А ты вообще материшься…<br/>— Туше.</p><p>Леви рассмеялся и повернулся к нему. Эрвин поймал его губы и долго целовал, зарывшись пальцами в волосы на затылке.</p><p>— Вообще-то, если у нас такие проблемы с деньгами… Не надо меня раздевать, пожалуйста… То я мог бы заработать… Декабрь же… Блядь, да что ж ты делаешь, дай договорить… А не торчать тут… Но ты… Эрвин, не надо… Не здесь же…</p><p>Эрвин не слушал его. Скользил руками по всему его телу. Пробирался под одежду. Целовал и кусал шею. Леви, однако, не торопился ему поддаваться, с ужасом думая о том, что будет, если Эдвина с детьми сейчас вернется. Сопротивляться было все труднее. На его счастье, зазвенел таймер.</p><p>— Все. Отвянь. — Леви выпутался из лап мужа и открыл духовку. — Серьезно, если тебе так не терпится, то давай хотя бы у себя в комнате это делать…<br/>— Зануда, — беззлобно сказал Эрвин. — Честно говоря, никогда не видел тебя таким…<br/>— Каким? Дай прихватку, пожалуйста.<br/>— Ну… Потерянным, что ли.<br/>— Я не привык к такой обстановке просто. Это тебе не богемная вечеринка, где можно запереться в ванной, никто и не заметит…</p><p>Эрвин явно смутился от его намека, и Леви довольно улыбнулся. Даже не верилось, что это было так давно…</p><p>— В твоем детстве разве не было семейных праздников? — спросил Эрвин.<br/>— Таких — нет. А на последнем семейном сборище Кенни нажрался и блевал где-то, пока его тогдашняя жена пыталась залезть мне в трусы.<br/>— Что?!<br/>— Ну, не буквально… То есть… Она меня не трогала… Но она так строила мне глазки, что я думаю, будь я натуралом… Да ладно тебе! На тебя как будто женщины не западали никогда!<br/>— Ну… — уклончиво ответил Эрвин.<br/>— Да сознавайся уже. — Леви веселило то, как Эрвин краснел от таких вопросов. — Ты ж ебаный Аполлон, конечно, на тебя западали женщины. Да блядь, тебе даже официантка в вашем кафетерии глазки делает. Думаешь, я не вижу? Я бы даже ревновал, если бы ты не выглядел таким смешным сейчас. Ты весь красный.<br/>— Если честно… — сказал Эрвин. — Я не знаю… То есть… Ты говоришь, что кто-то мне строит глазки, но я такие вещи не замечаю.<br/>— Ладно, — сказал Леви. — Я же просто прикалываюсь. Но странно, что ты не замечаешь… Я же вижу… А может, я просто ревную…<br/>— К женщинам?<br/>— Ко всем… — Леви подошел к нему и обнял за пояс. — Потому что… Ну… Ты выглядишь, как Крис Эванс… а я… как я.</p><p>Эрвин осторожно погладил его по лицу.</p><p>— Спасибо, конечно. — Он улыбнулся. — Но дело ж не в этом…<br/>— А в том, что я эгоцентрик и немного нарцисс, как все актеры, — буркнул Леви, утыкаясь лбом в его грудь.<br/>— Даже если бы ты был серийным убийцей… — тихо сказал Эрвин, поднимая его лицо за подбородок.<br/>— М… А вдруг я и есть серийный убийца?<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты вот когда Ханжи последний раз видел?<br/>— Несколько дней назад на работе. — Эрвин улыбнулся. — Прекрати нести ерунду, любовь моя. И не нервничай так. Ты всем нравишься. Особенно мне.</p><p>Он наклонился к Леви и поцеловал его. Запищал таймер.</p><p>— Еще одна порция готова, — сообщил Леви, неохотно отстраняясь от него. — Не хочешь чаю и попробовать то, что мы тут натворили?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ugly Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Томас, Кушель и Кенни вернулись, когда дети уже спали. Что между дядей и матерью что-то не так, Леви догадался сразу, но отложил выяснение до утра. Кенни был мрачен, Кушель — заметно взвинчена.</p><p>Опережая все вопросы, Кушель заявила, что все в порядке.</p><p>— Кстати, это вам. — На столе появился цветной бумажный пакет. — Трудно было удержаться.<br/>— Спасибо, — сказал Эрвин, заглядывая в пакет.</p><p>Леви цыкнул, нутром чуя, что в подарке кроется подвох. Так оно и было.</p><p>— Тс. Я это не надену.<br/>— Почему? — спросил Эрвин. Он уже напялил свой свитер с дурацкими ёлками и сиял, как лампочка. — Прикольно же.</p><p>Леви смерил его взглядом и ничего не сказал. Кушель осторожно взяла его за ухо.</p><p>— Тс, я тебя рожала двадцать часов подряд, а голова у тебя уже была такая ж, как сейчас. Так что не выделывайся тут.</p><p>Леви дернулся, но спорить не стал.</p><p>— За что ты так со мной, а?</p><p>Он надел дурацкий свитер с дурацким оленем.</p><p>— По-моему, тебе идёт, — мурлыкнул Эрвин и приобнял его за плечи.</p><p>Они долго сидели и разошлись только около полуночи. Дети рано уснули, и можно было спокойно выпить и поговорить. Леви, правда, думал только о том, что хочет избавиться от дурацкого свитера. Но мать так улыбалась, глядя на него, что он не решался сделать это при ней. Кушель редко позволяла себе подобную навязчивость, так что он мог пойти ей навстречу… Однако едва они с Эрвином поднялись к себе, Леви первым делом принялся стаскивать с себя ненавистную вещь.</p><p>— Погоди, — сказал Эрвин, сжимая Леви так, что он не мог пошевелиться. — Не снимай.</p><p>Его горячие губы заскользили по шее, руки мяли и комкали свитер. Леви замер на мгновение. «Хочу тебя в этом», — выдохнул ему в ухо Эрвин, и Леви расхохотался.</p><p>— Я помню, что платье горничной тебе крышу сорвало, но свитер… Говорю же, извращенец.</p><p>Эрвин, не слушая его, опрокинул его на кровать и стал снимать с него джинсы и раздеваться сам. Леви прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к тяжёлому дыханию мужа и к собственным ощущениям.</p><p>По внутренней стороне бедра скользнул влажный язык, руки, едва заметно подрагивая от возбуждения, стянули с него белье. Чтобы не застонать, пришлось зажать себе рот рукавом. Как же, блядь, хорошо.</p><p>Он представил себе Эрвина. Глаза закрыты. Голова мерно двигается вверх-вниз. Одной рукой он крепко сжимает бедро Леви, второй — собственный член. Леви дернулся навстречу его рту и глухо застонал в рукав.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — прохрипел Леви.</p><p>Эрвин забрался на кровать. Леви притянул его к себе за затылок и долго целовал.</p><p>— Знаешь что… — Леви облизал пересохшие губы. — Хочу… Хочу видеть, как ты… себя…<br/>— И кто из нас извращенец…</p><p>Эрвин сел на пятки. Обхватил свой член ладонью, провел большим пальцем по головке… Леви наблюдал за ним из-под опущенных ресниц. Лицо у Эрвина странно вытянулось. На плечах и шее блестел пот. Леви приподнялся, потянулся к нему, шепнул, чтобы он не останавливался. Поцеловал, крепко сжав ладонями лицо. Сел так, чтобы его член упирался в член Эрвина.</p><p>— Неудобно… — Эрвин прикусил кожу на его шее. — Господи, Леви, ты… Ты меня с ума сводишь…</p><p>Он заскользил руками по его рёбрам и спине. Они долго целовались, не давая друг другу вздохнуть.</p><p>— Ложись…</p><p>Эрвин выполнил просьбу и стукнулся головой о спинку кровати.</p><p>— Тс! — Леви рассмеялся и наклонился к нему. — Больно?<br/>— Немного… — Эрвин тоже рассмеялся.</p><p>Леви поцеловал его в лоб.</p><p>— Резинки где?</p><p>Эрвин судорожно вздохнул, почувствовав движение внутри себя. Леви наклонялся над ним, и край злополучного свитера то и дело задевал его член. Эрвин кусал губы, сдерживая стоны.</p><p>Леви сквозь зубы выругался. Задвигался быстрее. Скользнул рукой по члену Эрвина. И торопливо убрал руку, чувствуя, что Эрвин уже на грани.</p><p>Эрвин сжал его бока, пробравшись руками под свитер. Впился ногтями в кожу. Леви вздрогнул. «Сука». Он вцепился Эрвину в плечо. Едва не застонал в голос. Кончив, отпустил Эрвина, лег на спину, пытаясь отдышаться. Эрвин наклонился над ним. Поцеловал в губы. Прижался к нему всем телом.</p><p>— Фу, свитер теперь можно выбрасывать… — Леви погладил его по волосам.<br/>— Прости…</p><p>Леви улыбнулся.</p><p>— Все в порядке… Все равно он мне не нравится. Поцелуй меня…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Леви проснулся от того, что Сид нетерпеливо тыкался носом ему в ладонь и выразительно сопел.</p><p>— Ладно, животное… Встаю я, встаю. Видишь?</p><p>Вылезать из-под одеяла и тяжёлой руки Эрвина не хотелось. После бурной ночи тело приятно ныло. И вообще…</p><p>Ночью опять шел снег, и весь двор был усыпан белым, как рождественский пудинг — пудрой. Сид долго рылся и катался в снегу, поймал зазевавшуюся мышь и проглотил ее, почти не жуя.</p><p>— Я так понимаю, сегодня тебя можно не кормить, да?</p><p>Сид в ответ горделиво тявкнул и стал припадать на лапы, намекая, что ему хочется поиграть. Леви наклонился за снежком и тут же почувствовал, как его повело. Перед глазами на мгновение потемнело, голова стала тяжёлой. Он ещё в день приезда подозревал, что заболевает, но отмахивался от этой мысли. Но теперь стало ясно: ему нужно вернуться в постель. И увы, не для того, чтобы третий раз за ночь оттрахать мужа…</p><p>Он всё-таки швырнул Сиду снежок и строго сказал, чтобы Сид делал уже свои дела, потому что пора возвращаться в дом.</p><p>Войдя в прихожую и вытирая от снега собачьи лапы, он услышал доносящиеся из гостиной голоса. Тяжёлый прокуренный бас Кенни и звенящий обманчивым спокойствием голос матери.</p><p>— Ты бросаешь меня, бросаешь! — бубнил Кенни, когда Леви вошёл в гостиную. Увидев племянника, Кенни тут же попытался привлечь его на свою сторону: — Твоя мать сошла с ума. Скажи ей!<br/>— Да заткнись ты уже! — огрызнулась Кушель. — Не сдохнешь как-нибудь.<br/>— Да скажи ты ей, мелкий! — Кенни протянул в сторону Леви жилистую руку. — Скажи ей, что она рехнулась.</p><p>Леви вздохнул. Ему было жарко. Хотелось лечь. Он понятия не имел, о чем спор. Видел только, что мать непривычно взвинчена, а Кенни вот-вот перейдет на нецензурную брань.</p><p>— Может, расскажете, в чем дело? — Он вздохнул и опустился на диван.<br/>— Ты в порядке, дорогой?<br/>— Да… Вроде бы… Так что вы собачитесь тут?</p><p>Повисла пауза. Да вашу ж мать… Взрослые вроде люди… Кушель, наконец, прервала молчание, не глядя на брата и сына:</p><p>— Я хочу переехать сюда.<br/>— Бросаешь меня!<br/>— Заткнись, дай ей договорить.<br/>— Не в этот дом, конечно, — продолжала она, нервно посмеявшись. — А… Ну, в Эксетер, например.<br/>— Ладно, — протянул Леви, не зная, что ещё можно сказать.<br/>— Она собирается, а на меня ей плевать!<br/>— Да ты задрал уже! Тебе всего пятьдесят! Не сдохнешь как-нибудь!<br/>— Мам, это грубо как-то…<br/>— Тс! Ты на чьей стороне вообще?!<br/>— Ни на чьей. Я не понимаю, что происходит.</p><p>Он тяжело вздохнул и вытер лоб.</p><p>— Дорогой… — Кушель села рядом с ним. Дотронулась до его лба. — Господи… Да ты горишь! Иди в постель.<br/>— Да, сейчас. Объясните только, что происходит.</p><p>Мать вздохнула, провела рукой по его волосам.</p><p>— Пока ничего. Я ещё ничего не решила. Мы вчера гуляли по Эксетеру, и я подумала, что хорошо было бы там жить. Вот и все. Почему бы, собственно, и нет.<br/>— Париж тебе чем плох, а?<br/>— Да завали ты уже! Всрался мне твой Париж! Чего я там не видела!<br/>— А я?! Я один останусь?!<br/>— Новую бабу найдешь!<br/>— Неблагодарная! Кто тебе ублюдка твоего вырастить помогал, а?! А?!<br/>— Ты как моего сына назвал, алкаш?!<br/>— Заткнитесь, ради бога… — Леви повалился на диван. — Мам, позови Эрвина? Я сам не поднимусь…</p><p>Однако Эрвин, разбуженный голосами снизу, уже спускался сам. Он легко подхватил мужа на руки («Очень романтично», — пробормотал Леви) и отнес в их комнату.</p><p>Леви провалился в тяжёлый больной сон. Несколько раз он просыпался. Снизу доносились голоса: приехали гости.</p><p>Чья-то прохладная рука легла на его лоб.</p><p>— Мам, — позвал он, не открывая глаз.<br/>— Как ты меня узнал?<br/>— Уж лапу Эрвина от твоей руки я отличу…<br/>— Как ты, дорогой?<br/>— Не знаю…<br/>— Мы собираемся обедать. Спустишься?<br/>— Я не хочу есть…<br/>— Тогда спи…</p><p>В себя он пришел только к вечеру. Голова все ещё была тяжёлая, двигаться не хотелось. Но он нашел в себе силы принять душ, побриться и одеться.</p><p>— Так и знал, что ты очухался, — сказал Эрвин, застав его уже одетым. — Это от Лиззи. — Он поставил на тумбочку у кровати стакан с молоком. — Она говорит, что ей помогает.<br/>— Тс… У меня непереносимость лактозы.<br/>— Ей шесть. — Эрвин улыбнулся и сел рядом с ним. — Как ты?<br/>— Не знаю. Лежать надоело. Ненавижу болеть. Лежишь, как дохлая гусеница… Как там? Гости не разъехались?<br/>— Нет. Все остаются ночевать. Не знаю, как мы все разместимся… Ужинать идёшь?<br/>— Да… Только очень медленно… Помоги?</p><p>Они спустились вниз, где хозяева и гости бурно что-то обсуждали. Леви с трудом разобрался, кто из вновь прибывших кому кем приходится, и тяжело опустился в кресло. Идея выползти из постели уже не казалась ему такой хорошей, как наверху. Эрвин сел на ручку его кресла и осторожно приобнял за плечи. Насколько Леви смог разобраться, приехал брат Томаса, такой же высокий, но не такой рыжий, его жена, их сын; их родители; какие-то тетки в количестве трех штук. Зашли на огонек еще и соседи, и в гостиной было так людно и шумно, будто в нью-йоркском метро в час-пик. У Леви голова шла кругом, и он облокотился на Эрвина, стараясь при этом не подавать виду, насколько ему плохо. Кушель и Кенни демонстративно не разговаривали. Леви с тоской подумал о том, что их придется мирить, иначе семья просто распадется. Но это может, наверное, подождать.</p><p>— Ты как? — наклонился к нему Эрвин.<br/>— Вроде жив. — Леви изобразил улыбку. — Очень душно.</p><p>К ним подошла Элиза и забралась Леви на колени. Он растерянно огляделся, но помощи ждать было неоткуда. Эрвин откровенно смеялся над ним.</p><p>— Ты заразишься, — попытался он вразумить девчонку.<br/>— Нет! Ты выпил молоко?<br/>— Да, — соврал Леви. — Ты меня задушишь, Лиззи.</p><p>Эрвин осторожно расцепил руки девочки.</p><p>— Лиззи, не надо. Леви болен, дай ему отдохнуть, пожалуйста.</p><p>Эдвина подошла к дочери и увела ее в другой угол, где остальные дети увлеченно разглядывали привезенные тетушками подарки. Леви на мгновение прикрыл глаза, с облегчением думая о том, что можно немного вздохнуть. Но в гостиной было слишком душно.</p><p>— Хочешь вернуться в постель? — спросил Эрвин, наклонившись к его уху.</p><p>Леви кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Эрвин поддерживал его под локоть.</p><p>Когда они уже были у лестницы, одна из тетушек радостно захлопала в ладоши.</p><p>— О, как мило! Вы стоите под омелой!</p><p>Леви посмотрел вверх и поморщился. Дурацкие традиции. Он ненавидел целоваться при всех, исключением стала только свадьба. Но Эрвин, конечно, уцепится сейчас за «традицию».</p><p>— Вы должны поцеловаться, — не унималась тетушка.</p><p>Все смотрели на них. Черт бы их всех побрал. Леви только вздохнул. Эрвин наклонился к нему и коротко поцеловал его в макушку.</p><p>— В другой раз, — громко сказал он. — Не будем мучить больного.</p><p>Он увел Леви наверх и там, в темном углу у их комнаты, все-таки поцеловал, крепко прижав к себе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Леви заворочался и проснулся. Эрвин, почувствовав его движение, приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на него. Убрал влажные волосы с его лба.</p><p>— Как ты?<br/>— Не представляешь, какой бред мне снился… — Он облизал пересохшие губы. — Дай воды… — Эрвин дотянулся до тумбочки и дал ему стакан. — Спасибо.<br/>— Так что тебе снилось?</p><p>Леви поставил стакан на пол и устроился у Эрвина на плече.</p><p>— Да ну, херня какая-то… Будто мы и Ханжи с Моблитом деремся с гигантскими людьми. Почему-то без половых признаков… А Зик зачем-то кидался в тебя камнями…<br/>— Всегда знал, что он к тебе неровно дышит… — Эрвин потрепал его по волосам. — Я же вижу, как он на тебя смотрит…<br/>— Тс. Главреж на всех так смотрит. Фу, не целуй меня, заразишься…<br/>— Тебе пропотеть не помешает, знаешь ли… — Эрвин навалился на него, уткнувшись носом в шею. — Может быть полезно…<br/>— Фу, блин, какое ж ты хуйло иногда… Слезь с меня, ради бога. Я тут умираю, а ему лишь бы поебаться…<br/>— Ты вроде обещал Эди не материться, — сказал Эрвин, садясь на кровати. — Ты как? Завтрак?</p><p>Леви на мгновение задумался, прислушиваясь к себе. Тело было потным, хотелось помыться.</p><p>— Сначала в душ… Ты с Сидом гулял?<br/>— Да. Помочь с душем? А то вдруг в обморок упадешь?<br/>— Я тебя позову, если выбью плечо. Только сразу заходи, а не кричи «Пенни!».</p><p>Он вылез из постели и удалился в ванную. Как хорошо, что ванная у них своя. Под прохладным душем жар немного отступил. Однако по возвращении в комнату Леви понял, что идея спуститься к завтраку не так хороша, как казалось. Он грузно повалился на кровать и глухо застонал. Эрвин укутал его одеялом и поцеловал в лоб.</p><p>— Принести чаю?<br/>— Да… Спасибо… Извини, что обозвал.</p><p>Он поймал руку Эрвина и прижал к губам.</p><p>— Все в порядке. — Эрвин погладил его по щеке. — Ты всегда невыносим, когда болеешь. Ты есть хочешь?<br/>— Не знаю… Я не ел вчера вообще… Надо бы, наверное…<br/>— Принесу тебе что-нибудь…</p><p>Эрвин поцеловал его в губы и вышел. Леви прикрыл глаза на пару секунд и почти сразу уснул. Проснувшись, обнаружил на тумбочке тарелку с остывшими сэндвичами и остывший чай. Леви не знал, сколько проспал. Поев, он почувствовал себя немного лучше. Ему до смерти надоело лежать, и он решил всё-таки спуститься вниз. В гостиной он обнаружил мать, Эрвина и Элизу.</p><p>— А где все? — спросил он.<br/>— Папа работает, мама гуляет с Патриком и Сэмми, Кенни спит, — отчеканила Элиза, опередив взрослых, — а я рисую!<br/>— Как ты, дорогой? — спросила Кушель.</p><p>Леви сел рядом с ней. Улёгся головой на ее коленях.</p><p>— При детях не буду, — буркнул он.</p><p>Кушель рассмеялась и погладила его по волосам. Леви закрыл глаза. Прохладная рука матери легла ему на лоб.</p><p>— Вы с Кенни помирились?<br/>— Помиримся.<br/>— А что случилось? — спросил Эрвин.</p><p>Леви вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Рука матери на мгновение сжала его плечо.</p><p>— Я хочу перебраться сюда. А Кенни против. Ничего, очухается.<br/>— Ну, это несколько неожиданно, — осторожно сказал Эрвин.<br/>— Не лезь, а? — негромко ответил Леви. — Серьезно, мам, какая муха тебя укусила? И Кенни ты зря обидела…<br/>— То есть он тебя назвал… Это тебе по боку?<br/>— А что, не так? Мам, мы взрослые люди все, ну. Что за детский сад? А то ты Кенни первый день знаешь… Он и не такое скажет.<br/>— Так ты на его стороне?<br/>— Да ради бога, мам! — Он сел. — Хочу чаю. Слушай, мам, конечно, я не хочу, чтобы ты жила у черта на рогах. Но это же тебе решать, правда? Я чаю сделаю и вернусь…</p><p>Он нетвердой походкой двинулся на кухню. Элиза увязалась за ним.</p><p>— Я тоже хочу чаю! — заявила она, усаживаясь за кухонный стол.</p><p>Леви улыбнулся ей и завозился с чайником и заваркой.</p><p>— А Кушель сказала, что у тебя завтра День рождения.<br/>— Правда?<br/>— Правда. А я тебе что-то подарю.<br/>— Спасибо.</p><p>Леви не удержался и потрепал ее по рыжим волосам. Она широко улыбнулась, отчего на ее щеках проступили веснушки, и затараторила, пытаясь пересказать события за те полтора дня, что Леви пропустил, пока болел. Он ждал, пока заварится чай, и слушал болтовню племянницы. Потом они вместе вернулись в гостиную.</p><p>— А что ты просил у Рождественского Деда, когда был маленьким? — спросила вдруг Элиза.</p><p>Леви задумался. Он не помнил, чтобы вообще что-то просил. Санта-Клаус вряд ли заглядывал в их бостонскую квартиру.</p><p>Он не успел ответить. В дом вошли Эдвина и дети. В гостиной сразу стало шумно. На шум спустился Кенни и демонстративно сел не рядом с сестрой. Эдвина заявила, что надо выпить чаю, а потом заняться обедом. На несколько минут Элиза забыла о своем вопросе. Но очень скоро снова пристала к Леви.</p><p>— Я не помню, — сказал он. — Мам, что я в детстве просил у Санты?<br/>— Ну… Из последнего я помню гитару, а совсем в детстве… Да то же, что и все дети, наверное.<br/>— А Эви просил лошадь, — сказала Эдвина.<br/>— Эди!<br/>— Ой, да ладно тебе! — Она повернулась к Леви: — Он хотел быть ковбоем.<br/>— Мне было шесть…<br/>— То есть сразу хотел стать пе…<br/>— Кенни, заткнись сразу, а?<br/>— А то для кого-то это сюрприз!</p><p>Леви подошёл к нему.</p><p>— Слушай, прекрати это. Я тебя прошу. Или спать будешь на улице.<br/>— Да угомонись, мелкий. Я же пошутил. Прошу пардону.</p><p>Кушель поднялась и вышла на улицу. Леви пошел за ней.</p><p>— Мам, ты замёрзнешь, — сказал он, накидывая ей на плечи ее пальто.<br/>— Спасибо, дорогой. Тебе бы тут не торчать… — Она достала сигареты. — Хочешь?<br/>— Давай. С вами не только сигареты закуришь…<br/>— А что, может, Томас знает, где достать.<br/>— Мам, с ума-то не сходи.<br/>— Тс, я ж пошутила.<br/>— Ладно. Когда вы с Кенни помиритесь? Или я вас мирить должен?<br/>— Да пошел он.</p><p>Леви замер. Пристально посмотрел на мать, но в вечерней тьме разглядеть выражение ее лица не смог.</p><p>— Мам…<br/>— Хватит мамкать уже. Тридцать один год, а все «мам» да «мам».</p><p>Леви удивлённо вскинул брови.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал он. — Раз я теперь самый взрослый в семье, то давай поговорим, мисс Аккерман. Хочешь перебраться в Эксетер, отлично. Тебе мое благословение не нужно. Да я бы и не возражал. Мне, конечно, не хочется тащиться к черту на рога каждый раз, как захочется тебя повидать, но ладно. Но с Кенни поговори. Вы же почти всю жизнь жили вместе. Он, конечно… Кенни. Но ты ж нормальный человек, а.</p><p>Она зябко повела плечами, закурила снова.</p><p>— Прости, дорогой. Он мне просто весь мозг выел. И чем больше он нудит, тем сильнее мне хочется жить здесь. Ненавижу Техас. А здесь так хорошо…<br/>— Честно говоря, я тебя понимаю. Но в Англию я бы не стал переезжать. Чем ты будешь тут заниматься?<br/>— Ну, из всех профессий, не требующих диплома, я не пробовала разве что проституцию, так что работу я найду…<br/>— Господи, мам! Твои шутки! — Он рассмеялся и обнял ее. — Пойдем в дом, а.</p><p>За ужином царил мир. Томас, вышедший, наконец, из своей комнаты, был рад избавиться от работы и теперь излучал общительность и веселье.</p><p>— Завтра Рождество, — провозгласил он, — и День рождения Леви…<br/>— Вообще-то, я давно не отмечаю, — осторожно начал Леви, — так что это неважно.<br/>— Поздно, — сказала Эдвина. — Я купила торт и только попробуй его не съесть.<br/>— Ну, от торта я не откажусь, конечно.</p><p>Когда они поднялись к себе, Леви открыл дверь в комнату и замер на пороге. На спинке кровати висели кое-как сшитые рождественские носки, на приколотых к ним бумажках кривыми детскими буквами было выведено: «Эрвин», «Леви» и «Сид».</p><p>— Это от Лиззи, наверное, — рассмеялся Эрвин. — Да ладно тебе, это ж весело. Сид, место. Она тебя любит.<br/>— Это меня и настораживает…<br/>— Прекрати. — Эрвин обнял его со спины, поцеловал в макушку. — Милая девочка.<br/>— Да… С этим не спорю…<br/>— Между прочим, — сказал Эрвин, целуя его в шею, — у нас такая тоже могла бы быть…<br/>— Так, — протянул Леви, высвобождаясь из его рук. — Если ты не беременный, я не буду это обсуждать.</p><p>Леви разделся и залез под одеяло.</p><p>— Я болен и устал. Мне вот только детей не хватало.<br/>— Ты можешь меня хотя бы выслушать?<br/>— Нет, я сплю.<br/>— Леви…</p><p>Эрвин проворчал что-то и ушел принимать душ. Когда он вернулся, Леви не слышал, но проснулся, когда почувствовал, что Эрвин укладывается рядом с ним.</p><p>— Леви…<br/>— Я сплю…<br/>— Черт с тобой.</p><p>Эрвин отвернулся от него. Леви вздохнул.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал он. — Я не люблю детей, я не знаю, как их воспитывать, и я не могу придумать ни одной причины, чтобы их заводить.<br/>— С Лиззи ты отлично ладишь…<br/>— Это она со мной ладит. А я просто не могу ее послать… Но слушай. Возможно, я когда-нибудь передумаю… Может, лет через пять или шесть я даже задумаюсь о том, что нашим несуществующим миллиардам нужен наследник. Но пока нет.</p><p>Эрвин вздохнул и повернулся к нему. Притянул к себе.</p><p>— Я же не говорю: давай прямо завтра… Лет через пять меня вполне устроит. Миллиарды для этого не нужны.<br/>— Тс. Вот через пять лет и поговорим. Но… Я подумал, можно было бы пригласить Лиззи к нам на каникулы.<br/>— Интересная мысль. Эди, наверное, против не будет.<br/>— Ох… — Леви поудобнее устроился в его объятиях. — Что за день… Мать хочет остаться здесь, ты все с детьми носишься… Может, это я брежу…</p><p>Эрвин прижался губами к его лбу.</p><p>— Ну, температура у тебя ещё есть…<br/>— Тс. Дорогой Санта, сделай меня здоровым… — пробормотал Леви. — Эрвин?<br/>— М?<br/>— Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь?<br/>— Да. Я знаю. Спи, любовь моя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Happy Birthday, Levi!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эрвин проснулся от того, что Сид отчаянно лаял, требуя внимания. Леви спал или делал вид, что спит. Неохотно выбравшись из-под одеяла, Эрвин оделся и вывел пса во двор. Леви категорически не хотел отпускать собаку во двор без присмотра, так что приходилось гулять вместе с Сидом. По городской привычке Сид просыпался рано, когда еще было темно, и совершенно не считался с желанием хозяев выспаться. Но кажется, в отличие от Леви, Сид наслаждался поездкой. Он позволял детям себя гладить и тискать, а когда надоедало — просто забирался под диван и глухо рычал оттуда на каждого, кто посмел на него посягнуть. Давать ему еду со стола Леви не позволял, но дети все равно умудрялись, и Сид, казалось, переваривал все. Во дворе он иногда находил забежавших туда в поисках пропитания мышей и глотал их, почти не жуя, что произвело на Эрвина неизгладимое впечатление, когда он увидел это первый раз. Леви ругался на нарушение диеты, но Сид и ухом не вел. Что вы, люди, понимаете в свежем мясе, жалко только, что мыши такие маленькие, будто бы говорил он. «Ты ж не кот», — ворчал Леви, а Эрвин поражался способности мужа вести с собакой вразумительный диалог.</p><p>Сам Эрвин наслаждался отпуском. Он много работал и теперь хотел расслабиться и отдохнуть. Познакомиться наконец с семьей сестры тоже было приятно. Томаса он знал давно, еще со школы. Их семьи дружили. Когда Вессоны перебрались в Англию, а родители Смитов умерли, Томас решил, что самое время признаться сестре приятеля в своих чувствах и увезти ее с собой. Эрвин тогда был слишком занят собственной личной жизнью, чтобы следить за сестрой. Но кажется, этот брак можно считать удачным. Эди выглядела вполне счастливой.</p><p>Если бы Леви еще не заболел так неожиданно, все было бы совсем хорошо. Он и так чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке среди новой родни, смущался внимания Лиззи, а уж разве что не падать в обморок точно не хотел. Болели они оба редко, но Леви, если уж сваливался, то тяжело и надолго. Вчера к вечеру ему вроде бы стало получше, но все равно было видно, что ему трудно говорить и ходить, постоянно хочется спать. Еще и ссора матери с дядей. Бедный Леви. Он, конечно, на стороне матери, иначе быть не может, но дядю он любит, как бы ни костерил его.</p><p>Он вернулся в их комнату. В доме еще все спали, было очень тихо. Однако висевшие на спинке кровати рождественские носки заметно потолстели. Эрвин улыбнулся, представив, как Лиззи на цыпочках пробирается в комнату и, стараясь не разбудить спящего, набивает носки конфетами. Он осторожно тронул мужа за плечо. Тот проворчал что-то, но глаз не открыл.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — сказал Эрвин, целуя его в висок. — Как ты?<br/>— Очень жарко, — тихо сказал Леви. — А без одеяла — холодно.</p><p>Леви заворочался и посмотрел на Эрвина.</p><p>— С Днем рождения, дорогой, — негромко сказал Эрвин, наклоняясь к нему, чтобы поцеловать.</p><p>Леви улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй и сжал его ладонь.</p><p>— Будет очень грубо, если я до обеда проваляюсь в кровати? — спросил он. — Я обещал Эди помочь с готовкой, но кажется, зря…<br/>— Я думаю, она тебя простит. Ты заметил, что у нас были гости?<br/>— Да. Из Лиззи выйдет отличная шпионка. Я бы ее не заметил, если бы она не споткнулась о стакан, который стоял у кровати. Но я сделал вид, что крепко сплю… Интересно, что она туда напихала.<br/>— Хочешь посмотреть?<br/>— Да.</p><p>Леви сел в кровати, закутался в одеяло. Эрвин сел рядом с ним и снял носки со спинки.</p><p>— Я первый, — заявил Леви, беря свой носок и запуская туда руку. — Что это? Снежный шар? Прикольно. А у тебя?<br/>— А у меня галстук. С утками. Чувство юмора у нее точно от матери. И конфеты.<br/>— Конфеты у меня тоже есть.</p><p>Эрвин взглянул на Леви. Сейчас он походил на ребенка. Эрвин потянулся к нему и, не удержавшись, поцеловал в лоб. Лоб был горячий. Леви, однако, улыбнулся.</p><p>— Давай посмотрим, что досталось Сиду… — сказал Эрвин.<br/>— Давай… Что это? Собачьи печенья? Ладно…</p><p>Леви снова повалился на кровать и тяжело задышал. Эрвин убрал все лишнее с кровати, взял стакан, налил туда свежей воды и бросил шипучую таблетку. Леви осушил стакан почти залпом.</p><p>— Поспи? — сказал Эрвин, гладя его по волосам.<br/>— Да, пожалуй… Поваляйся со мной… Все равно все спят.<br/>— Хорошо.</p><p>Не раздеваясь, он лег рядом с Леви; тот прижался к нему, уютно устраиваясь в его руках. Эрвин зарылся пальцами в его волосы, коснулся губами лба. Леви почти сразу заснул, тяжело дыша и обняв Эрвина за пояс. Его футболка пропиталась потом, от тела веяло жаром. Эрвин осторожно высвободился из его рук, получше закутал в одеяло, встал и открыл окно. С улицы потянуло прохладным утренним воздухом. Леви пробормотал что-то во сне и задышал ровнее. Проветрив комнату, Эрвин закрыл окно и спустился вниз.</p><p>Эди была на кухне и крутилась, разрываясь между завтраком и вечерней праздничной трапезой.</p><p>— Утро, — буркнула она. — Твой благоверный грозился помочь, но я так понимаю, ему не до того. Так что придется тебе отдуваться. Томми уехал за родителями, Кушель еще спит. Помогай.<br/>— Надо было разбудить Леви, — сказал Эрвин.<br/>— Только его бактерий тут не хватало, — отозвалась Эди.<br/>— Кто-то не в духе.<br/>— С вами будешь… Там в шкафу есть бутылка бренди…<br/>— Эди, только десять утра…<br/>— Вот просто заткнись сразу, Эви.</p><p>День прошел в сумасшедшей готовке. К праздничному ужину Эди ждала родню мужа и заметно нервничала. Эрвин в течение дня несколько раз поднимался к Леви и только один раз застал его не спящим. Леви выглядел очень уставшим, жар чуть спал, но он все равно жаловался, что ему хреново и постоянно хочется спать. Эрвин умудрился уговорить его поесть и выпить чаю, после чего, едва дожевав половину сэндвича, Леви снова уснул и проспал до самого вечера. К ужину, однако, он встал, привел себя в порядок и даже надел подаренный матерью свитер (наскоро выстиранный и высушенный), чтобы сделать ей приятно. Его заметно пошатывало, когда он спускался по лестнице, но выглядел он лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Он судорожно улыбался и сидел в кресле, до боли сжав руку Эрвина. Лиззи подошла к ним и, заметно смущаясь, вручила Леви сверток с подарком и поздравила с Днем рождения.</p><p>— Спасибо, Лиззи, — улыбнулся он. — Что это?<br/>— Открой. — Лиззи сияла, как рождественская гирлянда. — Я сама делала!</p><p>В свертке оказалась сшитая из лоскутов собака. Леви улыбнулся и сказал, что она похожа на Сида. Видимо, Лиззи это и хотела услышать, потому что захлопала в ладоши и порывисто обняла Леви.</p><p>— Как ты, дорогой? — Кушель наклонилась к сыну и поцеловала его в лоб. — С Днем рождения, солнышко.<br/>— Лучше, чем утром. Мам, вы помирились?<br/>— Ну, мы поговорили.<br/>— Мам?</p><p>Кушель молча сжала его плечо и улыбнулась.</p><p>— Вы правда решили остаться тут? — спросил Эрвин.<br/>— Не сейчас. Потом. Надо разобраться с работой и жильем… Томас обещал помочь.<br/>— Ну, раз Томас, — проворчал Леви. — Ладно, мам. — Он вздохнул. — Помиритесь, ради бога, а.<br/>— Как-нибудь договоримся.</p><p>Праздник прошел шумно. Дети с восторгом рылись в подарках, взрослые тоже обменялись свертками. Как и было обещано, Эди поставила на стол торт. Леви поворчал для проформы, но свечи задул. Сиду Рождественский Дед принес новый ошейник. От вина и шума Леви совсем разморило, и Эрвин отвел его наверх. Лоб у него горел, одежда пропиталась потом.</p><p>— В душ… — сказал Леви, пытаясь стянуть с себя свитер. — Помоги…</p><p>Эрвин помог ему раздеться. Леви держался на ногах с трудом. Ему было жарко, он жаловался, что комната плывет перед глазами, просил открыть окно. Эрвин посадил его в ванну и набрал воды. Открыл окно в комнате и вернулся.</p><p>— Фу, блядь, — сказал Леви, когда Эрвин вытер влажной рукой его лоб, — это уже становится традицией…<br/>— Что именно? Получше?<br/>— Да. Хоть дышать могу… Спасибо. Ну, традиция… Я опять порчу нам праздник.<br/>— Чушь. — Эрвин улыбнулся. — Ты ничего не портишь… просто обстоятельства не в твою пользу…<br/>— Помоги вылезти…</p><p>Эрвин закрыл окно. Леви зарылся под одеяло.</p><p>— Завтра я тебя отсюда вообще не выпущу, — сказал Эрвин, укладываясь рядом с ним. — Тебе надо день отлежаться нормально и отдохнуть от людей.<br/>— Ты прав как никогда, любовь моя. Надеюсь, это поможет.<br/>— Дай поцелую, и все пройдет…</p><p>Он повернул его лицо к себе и крепко поцеловал. Леви вздрогнул всем телом, прижимаясь к нему. «По крайней мере, одна часть тела у меня точно здорова», — буркнул он. Эрвин снова поймал его губы, сжал его бедро. Леви нетерпеливо заерзал, шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он выгнулся навстречу руке мужа, едва слышно застонал, вцепившись ногтями в его шею. Выругался, когда Эрвин сильнее сжал его член. Леви вцепился в волосы Эрвина и притянул его к себе. Долго целовал, не ослабляя хватки.</p><p>— Для больного у тебя слишком сильные пальцы… Больно, вообще-то, — сказал Эрвин.<br/>— Прости…</p><p>Он снова застонал, уткнувшись лицом в шею Эрвина. Вздрогнул всем телом и кончил ему в руку, глухо матерясь сквозь зубы. Эрвин вытер ладонь о простыни и притянул Леви к себе. Леви шумно вдохнул и прижался к нему.</p><p>— С Днем рождения, любовь моя.<br/>— Спасибо. — Леви хмыкнул. — Но ты ж понимаешь, что подрочить мне — это не считается за подарок, да?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Feather Duster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не хочешь открыть свои подарки? — спросил Эрвин.</p><p>Леви разлепил глаза и сел на кровати, осоловело глядя на мужа. От солнечного света слепило глаза, а Эрвин так улыбался, будто травы накурился.</p><p>— Какие подарки? — глухо спросил Леви.</p><p>Перед кроватью высилась гора свертков и коробок. Леви нахмурился. Он не помнил, чтобы ему столько надарили. Да что там! Он сомневался, что получал столько подарков за всю жизнь!</p><p>— Ладно, — протянул он.</p><p>Эрвин радостно метнулся к груде и торопливо сунул Леви в руки небольшой свёрток. Леви пожал плечами и разорвал бумагу.</p><p>— Что?! Метелка из перьев? Ты издеваешься?</p><p>Эрвин загадочно дёрнул бровями и протянул ему сверток побольше.</p><p>— Это не просто так, это к этому.</p><p>Леви хмуро взглянул на него. В свертке оказалось платье горничной.</p><p>— Я это сейчас не надену.<br/>— А это не для тебя.</p><p>Что-то дернулось в воздухе. Картинка перед глазами поплыла. Леви с трудом проморгался и сфокусировал взгляд на муже. И открыл рот. На Эрвине было это самое платье. В левой руке он держал метелку с темно-серыми перьями и игриво ей помахивал. Юбка с оборками была ему коротка. На мощной груди ткань лифа чуть не лопалась. Наколка на волосах смотрелась чужеродно.</p><p>Эрвин протянул руку к мужу, и тот дернулся. Леви вдруг понял, что это <i>не Эрвин.</i> Глаза и губы, тело, даже голос Эрвина, но это <i>не Эрвин.</i> <i>Не Эрвин</i> снова потянулся к Леви, и тот метнулся от него прочь. Споткнулся обо что-то и упал, больно стукнувшись подбородком о холодный пол. Не успев подняться, почувствовал, как знакомая, но чужая рука схватила его за волосы. Вдавила лицом в пол. Другой рукой <i>не Эрвин</i> шарился по его телу, грубо лапая, царапая и щипая.</p><p>— Сид! — позвал Леви. — Сид!<br/>— Идиот, — сказал <i>не Эрвин.</i> — Об чей труп ты споткнулся, думаешь?</p><p>Леви сжал зубы, дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из стальной хватки, и… Упал с кровати. Сид недоуменно тявкнул, услышав посторонний звук. Леви подозвал его и долго гладил и назвал хорошим мальчиком.</p><p>— Леви? Ты что?<br/>— Кошмар приснился. Извини.</p><p>Он забрался под одеяло. В темноте блеснули голубые глаза.</p><p>— Все хорошо, — улыбнулся <i>не Эрвин.</i></p><p>Леви закричал. И проснулся. За окном было светло. Он подошёл к окну и увидел во дворе Эрвина с Сидом. Вздохнул с облегчением. Обернулся.</p><p>Из темноты к нему вышел <i>не Эрвин.</i> В том же дурацком платье, с той метелкой. С широкой улыбкой на лице. С неестественно голубыми глазами.</p><p>— Ты <i>не Эрвин… </i>— сказал Леви, еле ворочая языком.<br/>— Я Эрвин, — спокойно возразил <i>не Эрвин.</i> — Разве я тебе не нравлюсь?</p><p>По лицу прошлись пыльные перья. Было противно. Леви поморщился и хотел увернуться, но не мог пошевелиться. <i>Не Эрвин</i> грубо поднял его за подбородок рукояткой той же метелки. Свободной рукой опять схватил за волосы. От боли у Леви заслезились глаза.</p><p>«Это сон, — успокаивал он себя. — Ты материалист до мозга костей. Ты знаешь, что так не бывает. Просто проснись».</p><p><i>Не Эрвин,</i> не ослабляя хватки, целовал и кусал его шею. Леви чувствовал, как по коже струится теплая кровь. Он попытался вырваться, оттолкнуть от себя, завертелся…</p><p>— Леви?</p><p>Эрвин сел на кровати и дотянулся до ночника. Леви шумно задышал и открыл глаза. Посмотрел на Эрвина.</p><p>— Это ты?<br/>— Да, — улыбнулся Эрвин.<br/>— Слава богу… — Леви прижался к нему. — А Сид? Сид!</p><p>От лежанки у окна послышалось ворчание. Леви облегчённо вздохнул. Эрвин осторожно погладил его по щеке.</p><p>— Ты как? Кошмары достают?<br/>— Да…</p><p>Леви кое-как пересказал странный сон про <i>не Эрвина,</i> вооруженного метелкой из перьев. Эрвин вместе с ним подивился бредовости и прижал его к себе, поцеловал в голову.</p><p>— Теоретически, — сказал Эрвин, после минутного молчания, — если тебе очень хочется, могу и нарядиться…<br/>— Да вот что-то уже не хочу… — проворчал Леви. — Погаси свет…</p><p>Эрвин дотянулся до ночника. В комнате стало темно. Леви уютно засопел, всем телом прижимаясь к Эрвину. Эрвин рассеянно гладил его по волосам.</p><p>— Синдром Капгра, — сказал вдруг Леви.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Я все вспоминал, как это называется. Ну, кажется, что близкого человека подменили… Плавает, как утка, ходит, как утка. Но не утка. Синдром Капгра.<br/>— А. — Эрвину очень хотелось спать.<br/>— Если я начну в реальности говорить тебе, что ты не Эрвин, то это оно. Лечится вроде, но стрёмно.<br/>— Думаю, я смогу тебя убедить, если что… — пробормотал Эрвин, засыпая.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Весь следующий день Леви пролежал в кровати. Эрвин приносил ему еду, гладил по волосам, спрашивал о самочувствии и целовал. Спать Леви уже не хотелось, и он читал, отвечал на поздравительные сообщения от друзей и знакомых. За окном шел снег.</p><p>Вечером вдруг завалился Кенни и стал жаловаться на мать. Леви выслушал его, попросил не ругаться.</p><p>— Оставь ее в покое, а.</p><p>Кенни потрепал длинные седые волосы и опять стал жаловаться, что его все бросили.</p><p>— Да завали ты уже, — раздражённо сказал Леви. — Я ж знаю, что ты бесишься только из вредности. Думаешь, мне понравится таскаться к ней сюда? Я вообще не понимаю, чего ей вперлось вдруг.<br/>— Всегда была упрямая, как баран.<br/>— Да кто б говорил-то.<br/>— А что я буду делать без нее, ей плевать.<br/>— Продай дом и переезжай вместе с ней.<br/>— Я к лягушатникам не поеду!</p><p>Леви вытер лоб. Дотянулся до стакана и залпом выпил воду. От дядькиной упрямости у него снова начинался жар.</p><p>— Ты перепутал, — сказал он, — лягушатники — это французы.<br/>— Да один хрен, так-то! Скажи ей, чтоб не уезжала, и все!<br/>— Ты так боишься остаться один? — спросил Леви, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.<br/>— Ничего я не боюсь, — проворчал Кенни. — Это тебе всегда было плевать на нас, вот ты и не понимаешь.<br/>— Нихрена себя предъявы пошли! А кто, блядь, за тебя залог вносил, когда ты пьяный машину угнал, чтоб покататься?! Я занимал у половины театра тогда! И ты, блядь, так и не вернул мне деньги, хотя обещал!<br/>— Как будто я тебя просил…<br/>— Вообще-то, просил!</p><p>Леви откинулся на подушки. Ему не хотелось ссориться с Кенни. Он устал говорить. Впервые за эти несколько дней сильно захотелось есть.</p><p>— Короче, так, — сказал он. — Мать пусть делает, что хочет. Оставь ее в покое. Сколько я себя помню, она за тобой дерьмо разгребала и сопли тебе подтирала после всех твоих разводов. Так что не надо тут ля-ля. Техас она всегда терпеть не могла и торчит там только из-за тебя. Ты это лучше меня знаешь. Оторвись уже от ее юбки, блядь. Сдай половину дома, если так боишься быть один. Женись опять. Собаку заведи. Но мать не трогай.</p><p>Кенни проворчал что-то неразборчиво и удалился. Леви подумал было, что уладил дело, но нет. Минут через пять заявилась мать, и разговор повторился почти точь-в-точь. Мать говорила, что, конечно, не хочет оставлять брата одного, но…</p><p>— Понимаешь, — говорила она проникновенно, прижав узкую ладонь к груди, — я никогда нигде не была. А тут все такое… Я просто хочу пожить где-то ещё. Может, я потом вернусь… Но Кенни точно никуда не поедет… А ты… (Она потрепала сына по голове.) Ты теперь с Эрвином, и я спокойна за тебя.</p><p>— Мам, я все понимаю, — осторожно сказал Леви. — Просто это так внезапно… И я все ещё смогу к тебе ездить, пусть и не так часто… Но Кенни ж не привык быть один. Конечно, ему страшно!</p><p>Разговоры, одним словом, ни к чему не приводили. Каждый стоял на своем, а Леви хотел только, чтобы эти двое нашли уже какой-то компромисс.</p><p>Когда Эрвин пришел ложиться спать, Леви поделился с ним неприятными мыслями. Тот только рассеянно погладил его по волосам, поцеловал и сказал, что все будет хорошо. Леви не очень был в этом уверен, но немного успокоился. Они долго целовались.</p><p>— Хочу тебя, — прошептал Леви между поцелуями.</p><p>И, чтобы у Эрвина не осталось никаких сомнений, прижал его ладонь к своему паху. Эрвин довольно застонал.</p><p>Леви лежал под ним, вздрагивал от каждого движения. Эрвин был осторожен. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Он двигался медленно и осторожно. Леви вздрагивал от каждого движения, впивался ногтями в его спину. Шумно выдыхал сквозь зубы. Потом они долго лежали, обнявшись. Целовались.</p><p>Утром оказалось, что снега за ночь выпало столько, что дороги теперь долго не расчистят. Томас собирался свозить детей и жену — и гостей, если захотят — в Эксетер, но планам не суждено сбыться.</p><p>— Надеюсь только, что никого не убьют тут, — пробормотал Леви себе под нос.</p><p>Снега, действительно, нападало очень много. Томас и Эди наперебой твердили, что такого снегопада не видели за всю жизнь в Англии. Леви не чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы вместе со всеми, в основном с детьми, лепить снеговика и играть в снежки, и стоял на крыльце, наблюдая за весельем. Эрвин стоял рядом с ним. Сид носился по двору, с головой нырял в снег, ловил брошенные ему снежки.</p><p>— Если честно, я надеялся, что они все уедут. — Леви положил голову Эрвину на плечо. — Всё-таки не могу я, когда так много людей вокруг постоянно. Даже если я сижу в другой комнате.</p><p>Эрвин засмеялся и поцеловал его в нос.</p><p>— Томми сказал, что завтра дороги расчистят. Если хочешь, мы можем уехать… Я имею в виду вдвоем. На сутки.<br/>— Хм… — Леви задумался. — Хоть посмотрю, из-за чего мать сюда рвется… Думаешь, это удобно? Они же тоже собирались поехать…<br/>— Мы молодожены, нам можно. — Эрвин поцеловал его в щеку. — А тебе тем более. Ты болен.</p><p>В этот момент мимо них промчалась Элиза и картинно упала, воскликнув, что умирает.</p><p>— Ты неправильно умираешь, — сказал Леви и сошел к ней. — Вот.</p><p>Он упал на снег, как подкошенный.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — на всякий случай спросил Эрвин. — Не стоит тебе валяться…</p><p>Леви только рассмеялся. Он смотрел на озадаченное лицо Лиззи.</p><p>— Я так не умею, — протянула она, и в голосе ее слышны были слезы.<br/>— Я тебя научу, — сказал Леви, поднимаясь на ноги.</p><p>Вечером, перед ужином, Эдвина вошла в гостиную и спросила, сердито сдвинув брови:</p><p>— Так, и кто научил мою дочь «умирать» каждый раз, когда ей что-то не нравится?!<br/>— Это я, — ответил Леви, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Но я не говорил, что это надо делать каждый раз…<br/>— Вот чтоб тебя, Леви. Зачем?<br/>— Она спросила… Я же не думал, что она будет над тобой издеваться…<br/>— Ей шесть! Конечно будет!<br/>— Да ладно тебе, Эди, — вмешался Эрвин. — Ей надоест, она перестанет. Хватит бухтеть.<br/>— Да ну вас. Помогите с ужином, что ли.</p><p>Леви вяло улыбнулся и пошел с ней на кухню. За ужином Эрвин снова заговорил о поездке. Ему очень хотелось погулять там вместе с Леви. Томас сказал, что можно поехать всем вместе рано утром, потом Эрвин и Леви останутся там на ночь, можно даже на две, и преспокойно вернутся на поезде или на такси. «Понимаю, что вы хотите побыть вдвоем», — добавил он.</p><p>Дети ушли спать; в гостиной пили вино и смотрели телевизор, много говорили.</p><p>— Это что, рождественский выпуск «Доктора Кто»? — спросил Эрвин.<br/>— Надо же, выучил. — Леви улыбнулся ему. — Но это старый выпуск…<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Потому что это Мэтт Смит.<br/>— Для Смита у него слишком мало бровей, — сказала Эди.</p><p>Леви рассмеялся, у Эрвина покраснели уши.</p><p>— Ты б не смеялся, если бы знал, во сколько мне обходится поддерживать их в приличном виде.<br/>— Что за наезды, сестрёнка?<br/>— Ну, мне все нравится… — Леви сжал его руку. — Но жаль, что Одиннадцатый вам не родственник.<br/>— Вообще-то, родственник, — сказала Эди.<br/>— Да ладно?!<br/>— Да. Семиюродный двоюродной тетки кузен... Дальняя, очень дальняя родня.<br/>— Круто, — сказал Леви.<br/>— Так все брови вашей части семьи достались, что ли? — встрял Кенни.</p><p>Леви не сдержался и заржал. Кушель прыснула. Эрвин насупился. Эдвина похлопала его по плечу.</p><p>— Что ты паришься, Эви? Мы же просто шутим.<br/>— А то ты не помнишь, как меня дразнили, — буркнул Эрвин.<br/>— Я помню, — сказал Томас. — Но говорить не буду.<br/>— Спасибо большое, конечно. Но я-то помню, что эту кличку придумал ты.<br/>— Мне уже интересно, — сказал Леви. — Шепнешь потом.<br/>— Нет! Я не… Это вышло случайно! Я просто сказал, и все… Ох! Я же не думал, что… Ты что, все эти годы на меня за это злился?!<br/>— Нет, конечно. Но это факт. Ты ляпнул, все подхватили.<br/>— Ладно тебе, дорогой. Если тебе будет легче, то я коротышка-еврей с матерью-одиночкой, а ещё гей. Мне даже кличек не придумывали. Сразу били.<br/>— Я тоже был коротышкой, — признался вдруг Томас. — Лет до пятнадцати я был Эди по плечо.<br/>— Вот чего ты тупил столько лет… — рассмеялась Эди и поцеловала мужа.<br/>— А ещё я рыжий.<br/>— Короче, школа — ад, — подытожил Леви.<br/>— Дорогой… — выдохнула Кушель.<br/>— Да ладно, мам. Дело давнее.<br/>— Он мне жаловался, — сказал Кенни. — Кто его драться учил, по-твоему?<br/>— Обязан по гроб жизни…</p><p>Вино кончилось, пришлось разойтись спать.</p><p>— Ну что, едем завтра? — спросил Эрвин, когда они остались одни. Он взял телефон. — Ищу жилье?<br/>— Ищи. Надеюсь, не заболею опять…<br/>— Я прослежу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fireplace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну, камин тут нарисованный, зато вид из окна на Экс, — сообщил Эрвин.</p><p>Леви пробурчал что-то в ответ и интереса к виду из окна не проявил. Он снял куртку, скинул обувь и повалился на кровать. Эрвин сел рядом с ним.</p><p>— До сих пор дуешься? — спросил Эрвин.<br/>— Нет. Но если ты ещё раз устроишь мне сцену… Я полтора года хлебал это ревнивое говно, ещё и с тобой этот цирк я терпеть не буду.<br/>— Я не устраивал сцен. Не говори ерунды.</p><p>Леви скинул со своего плеча его руку. Встал и стал раздеваться.</p><p>— Я хочу в душ, — сказал он. — И это была сцена. Я тебе как актер говорю. Нам обоим уже давно не по двадцать. У нас есть прошлое, ясен хрен. И если ты из каждой случайной встречи будешь делать историю…</p><p>Он хлопнул дверью ванной так, что задрожала лампа в бра на стене. Замок, однако, не щёлкнул.</p><p>Леви был прав. Это была сцена. Сцена из мыльной оперы.</p><p>Они гуляли по рождественской ярмарке, покупали праздничную ерунду. Эрвин пытался уговорить Леви примерить оленьи рога. Лиззи поддерживала эту идею. Томас рассказывал что-то из истории местной архитектуры. Отличный был семейный выходной. Потом они все вместе пообедали, и Вессоны уехали домой. Эрвин повел Леви, ориентируясь по карте в телефоне, в отель, где они сняли номер. Шел снег, и все вокруг напоминало клип на «Лучшее время в году» Энди Уильямса. Эрвин не удержался, остановился и поцеловал мужа в губы. Тот заворчал, но на поцелуй ответил и даже улыбнулся. Потом они зашли в какую-то лавку, где Леви набирал сладостей. Зачем? Да почему бы и нет. Эрвин отвлекся на игрушки в витрине и вдруг услышал, как за спиной кто-то сказал: «Леви? Это ты?!» В голосе слышалась явная радость. И голос Леви тоже звучал звонко и радостно. Эрвин обернулся. Высокий светловолосый парень, оперевшись о полку, наклонялся к Леви и усмехался себе в усы.</p><p>— Я не знал, что ты в Англии, — сказал Леви.<br/>— Да вот приехал на Рождество. Тебя каким ветром сюда занесло?<br/>— Навещаю родню мужа, — усмехнулся Леви.<br/>— Точно. Я видел фотки в Фейсбуке.</p><p>Эрвин слушал их болтовню и чувствовал, как его обуревает ревность. Леви не повернулся к нему, не представил его. Смотрел только на этого, как его, Майка. И Майк усмехался себе в усы и нёс какую-то чушь, которую только Леви и понимал.</p><p>— Пойдем, — сказал Эрвин, подходя к ним и беря мужа за руку.<br/>— Да мы вроде не торопимся… — Леви удивлённо вскинул брови. — Эрвин, это Майк. Он у нас раньше играл.<br/>— Привет. — Майк махнул рукой. — Поздравляю.<br/>— Спасибо, — буркнул Эрвин и увлек Леви к кассе.</p><p>Они вышли на улицу. И Эрвина прорвало. Он наговорил гадостей про Майка, отмел все возражения Леви, недвусмысленно намекнул, что подозревает мужа в чувствах к бывшему. Леви смотрел на него, открыв рот.</p><p>— Все? — спросил он, когда Эрвин умолк. — Хуйни больше не будет? Пошли, я спать хочу.</p><p>До отеля шли молча. Леви демонстративно держал руки в карманах. Эрвин мысленно назвал себя идиотом. Он попытался извиниться, но Леви только отмахнулся от него.</p><p>А теперь он слушал шум воды из ванной. И гадал, стоит ли войти… Ладно, не убьет же его Леви… Он открыл дверь в ванную, разделся и вошёл в душевую кабину. Леви громко вздохнул. Позволил себя обнять.</p><p>— Прости, — сказал Эрвин, целуя его в макушку. — Я идиот.<br/>— Майк не мой бывший, — ответил Леви. — Ты бы хоть спросил сначала… И я серьезно, Эрвин, я с Биллом этого говна нажрался, с меня хватит. Будешь продолжать в том же духе — свалю и адреса не оставлю. Предупреждаю сразу. Через все это я опять проходить не хочу.<br/>— Прости, — повторил Эрвин. — Я не хотел…</p><p>В тесной кабине они невольно прижимались друг к другу. Леви осторожно повернулся к Эрвину. Поцеловал в плечо.</p><p>— Ты мне не доверяешь? Раз решил, что я буду флиртовать с каким-то чуваком у тебя на глазах… Что с тобой не так, блядь? И да. Майк — натурал. Я знаю его жену.<br/>— Вот теперь я чувствую себя совсем идиотом…<br/>— Потому что спрашивать сначала надо, блядь.<br/>— Прости…</p><p>Эрвин наклонился и поймал его губы. Крепче прижал к себе.</p><p>Они переместились на кровать. Напротив «горел» электрический камин, за окном шел снег. Можно было представить себя где-то далеко от цивилизации, вдали от людей и от всего…</p><p>— Ладно, давай расставим все точки над i, — сказал Леви между поцелуями. — Нет у меня к бывшим никаких чувств. Уясни раз и навсегда. Большинство из них — мудачье редкостное. А кое-кто и скопытиться уже успел. Так что не надо сцен устраивать с нихуя…<br/>— Я же уже извинился… — Эрвин сжал губами его ухо. — Что мне сделать, чтоб ты успокоился?<br/>— Мне нужно, чтоб этой хуйни не было больше. Не надо Отелло из себя изображать. Я, блядь, тебя замуж просто так звал, что ли?<br/>— Нет, конечно… — Эрвин уткнулся лбом в его грудь. С удовольствием прищурился, чувствуя, как тонкие длинные пальцы зарываются в его волосы. — Прости… Это было глупо… Я идиот. Но ты же сам говорил, что меня ко всем ревнуешь…<br/>— Я ж тебе мозг не насилую при этом! Я ж понимаю, что это мои заебы! Ладно… Я есть хочу. Закажи что-нибудь?</p><p>Эрвин неохотно выпустил его из объятий и подошёл к столу, где стоял внутренний телефон отеля.</p><p>— Стейк хочешь? — спросил он. Получив кивок, набрал номер: — Добрый вечер. Можно заказать ужин в номер? Да, комната сто четыре…</p><p>Ужин принесли через полчаса, чтобы не пугать людей, пришлось одеться. Ужинать сели перед камином. Леви вдруг заявил, что ему хочется романтики. В сидении на полу перед фальшивым огнем Эрвин ничего романтичного не видел, но возражать не стал. Леви, сидя на полу по-турецки в халате на голое тело, уплетал стейк и пил вино большими глотками. Эрвин наблюдал за ним. Он явно ещё злился, но старался это скрыть. А может, уже отошёл и правда просто хотел есть.</p><p>— Что? — спросил Леви, дожевав последний кусок. — Что ты на меня так смотришь?<br/>— Гадаю, злишься ты на меня или ещё нет, — честно признался Эрвин и протянул к нему руку. — Злишься?<br/>— Нет. — Леви вздохнул. — Но я тебе ещё раз говорю: будешь так залупаться — я свалю нахер.<br/>— Не надо… — Эрвин придвинулся к нему и обнял. Поймал его губы. — Леви…</p><p>Леви сильнее прижался к нему. Легко вздохнул, когда рука Эрвина пробралась ему под халат. Скользнула по рёбрам, по твердому прессу, легко обхватила стоявший колом член.</p><p>— Эрвин… — выдохнул Леви, подставляя шею под жадные поцелуи. — Посуду надо убрать… Погоди…<br/>— Да хрен с ней… Хочу тебя…</p><p>Он легко подхватил мужа и так же легко уложил на кровать. Избавил его от халата и разделся сам. Прихватил зубами кожу на его ключице. Леви едва заметно вздрогнул от укуса, но возражать не стал. Эрвин провел языком Леви по груди, продвигаясь от одного соска к другому. И дальше вниз — по подрагивающему от нетерпения животу, по бокам. Целовал и гладил его бедра.</p><p>— Да блядь, — выдохнул Леви, — отсоси мне уже.<br/>— Обойдешься, — сказал Эрвин.<br/>— Какого?..</p><p>Эрвин схватил его и повернул на живот. Леви охнул. Послушно поднял бедра. Эрвин провел пальцем между его ягодиц. Довольно хмыкнул, услышав негромкий стон.</p><p>— Да делай ты уже хоть что-нибудь, а.</p><p>Леви рефлекторно дернулся, когда Эрвин вошёл в него. И тут же застонал в полный голос. За эти дни в доме сестры Эрвин не слышал, чтобы Леви так стонал. Он сдерживался и стонал очень тихо или не стонал вообще. А теперь… Стесняться было некого, он и не стеснялся. Эрвин обхватил его поперек груди и заставил подняться. Теперь Леви сам двигался, насаживаясь на его член. Эрвин сжал его сосок, Леви резко запрокинул голову. Поймал руку Эрвина и прижал к своему паху.</p><p>— Тебе нравится? — спросил Эрвин.<br/>— Блядь, да. Да!</p><p>Эрвин поглаживал его член и мошонку, и от каждого движения Леви вздрагивал всем телом и стонал громче. Царапал руку Эрвина. Другой рукой дотянулся до его головы и зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Повернул голову и поймал его губы.</p><p>— Ты, блядь… Нельзя ж так… после еды…</p><p>Леви лежал на боку и пытался отдышаться. Эрвин притянул его к себе и погладил по волосам.</p><p>— Я знал, что тебе понравится… — Он поцеловал мужа в висок. — Ещё злишься?<br/>— Нет… — Леви широко улыбнулся. — Но с тебя причитается… Вот только в себя приду…<br/>— Помочь? — Эрвин скользнул рукой к его паху. — Могу ртом…</p><p>Леви повернулся на спину. Подался навстречу губам Эрвина. Было слышно, как стучит его сердце. Кожа была влажной от пота. Чтобы прийти в себя, им много времени не понадобилось.</p><p>— На спину, — скомандовал Леви. — И подушку под жопу подложи. — Он хмыкнул. — Люблю, когда ты слушаешься.</p><p>Эрвин невольно охнул от резкого движения. Сжал плечо Леви. Леви нависал над ним, резко и грубо двигаясь, не стесняясь ни стонать, ни царапать ногтями шею и грудь Эрвина. Лицо у него при этом было какое-то напряжённое, со стороны и не скажешь, что он трахает мужа. Только глаза блестят лихорадочно. Рот едва заметно приоткрыт. На скулах горит румянец, и пот проступает на висках.</p><p>— Леви…<br/>— М?</p><p>Эрвин притянул его к себе за затылок и поцеловал. Леви застонал ему в рот.</p><p>— Блядь… Эрвин…</p><p>Он грузно повалился на Эрвина, шумно дыша и едва заметно подрагивая после оргазма. Вдруг рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ты что?<br/>— Я вспомнил, как мы трахались первый раз у меня… И сломали кровать… Помнишь?<br/>— Помню, — Эрвин тоже рассмеялся.</p><p>Он вывернулся из-под Леви, укладываясь поудобнее. Обнял Леви, погладил по волосам. Поцеловал.</p><p>— Никогда не трахался у камина. Даже у электрического, — сказал Леви. — А ты?<br/>— Тоже… Вина хочешь?<br/>— Нет… Иди сюда… — Леви обвил его руками и ногами. — Будем валяться и смотреть на огонь. Как в мелодраме по Даниэле Стил.<br/>— Не знал, что ты такое смотришь…<br/>— Мать смотрела. Я мелкий был.<br/>— Этот как с курением, ага. Друзья курили, я рядом стоял.</p><p>Леви рассмеялся. Поцеловал его в щеку. Эрвин крепче его обнял. Прошептал на ухо: «Люблю тебя». Леви довольно сощурил глаза. Улыбнулся. «Я тебя тоже. Давай в душ и спать?»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эрвин открыл глаза и увидел Леви полностью одетым.</p><p>— Ты куда-то собираешься?<br/>— Я уже вернулся. — Леви вручил ему бумажный пакет и протянул бумажный стакан. — Решил, как заботливый муж, принести тебе завтрак.<br/>— Спасибо.</p><p>Эрвин сел и отхлебнул из стакана. Внутри оказалось какао. Он удивлённо взглянул на Леви, но ничего не спросил.</p><p>— Я подумал, кофе — это слишком банально, — сообщил Леви и улыбнулся. — Вкусно?<br/>— Да.</p><p>Эрвин съел лежавший в пакете яблочный пирог, допил какао.</p><p>— Не хочешь раздеться и вернуться в постель? — спросил он.</p><p>Леви сидел в кресле у окна, забравшись на него с ногами, и что-то строчил в телефоне.</p><p>— Погоди… — Леви не поднял головы. — Нифа пишет. Мой агент. — Эрвин подошёл к нему. Леви покосился на него. — Ты б прикрылся. — Он скользнул рукой по его бедру. — Меня зовут в сериал…<br/>— Это… Круто?<br/>— Не знаю… — Леви задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Надо сценарий почитать сначала…<br/>— Прямо сейчас? — Эрвин обнял его за плечи и поцеловал в лоб.<br/>— Нет. — Леви сунул телефон в карман. — Хочешь вернуться в кровать?<br/>— А ты нет? — Эрвин наклонился к нему и поцеловал в губы. — Ночью было хорошо…</p><p>Леви довольно прищурился. Крепко обнял Эрвина за шею и позволил отнести себя на кровать. От Эрвина пахло шоколадом. И немного потом. Ночью, правда, было хорошо.</p><p>— Погоди…<br/>— Что?<br/>— Тебе б побриться…</p><p>Эрвин рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я сейчас ушел бриться?<br/>— Хм… Нет… Но ты царапаешься… Погоди, дай разденусь…</p><p>Леви вывернулся из его рук. Стянул с себя футболку. Едва он отшвырнул ее в сторону, Эрвин повалил его на кровать и прижался губами к его шее. Расстегнул его джинсы. Леви тихо застонал, сжав его затылок. Горячо выдохнул ему в лицо:</p><p>— Хочу тебя…</p><p>Обедали они в кафе на берегу Экса. Леви глядел в окно на реку.</p><p>— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, чего матери вперлось тут жить, — задумчиво сказал он. — Она написала, что Кенни вроде угомонился и сказал, что она может жить хоть на Марсе… — Он вздохнул. — Вот как так вышло, что я самый взрослый в этой семье, а?<br/>— Так бывает… По крайней мере, она просто переезжает, а не…</p><p>Леви кивнул.</p><p>— Как… Как вы справились с… со всем этим? Вам же было по двадцать два…<br/>— Ну… — Эрвин отхлебнул какао. — Нас все-таки двое было…<br/>— Я просто как подумаю, что она будет здесь одна… И если что-то случится, а я не смогу приехать…<br/>— Не переживай раньше времени. Эди и Томми тут, если что.</p><p>Он взял Леви за руку.</p><p>— Она моя мать, а не их… Да и Кенни тоже не молодеет, знаешь ли.<br/>— Ты не можешь за них отвечать, Леви. Они взрослые люди. Да, моложе они не становятся. И случиться может что угодно… С одним из нас тоже. Так что не паникуй раньше времени, пожалуйста.<br/>— Я и не паникую.<br/>— Сколько тебе было, когда ты уехал от них? — спросил вдруг Эрвин.<br/>— Не помню… Девятнадцать или двадцать. А что?<br/>— Думаешь, Кушель не нервничала, когда ты переехал в Нью-Йорк?<br/>— Ладно. — Леви отхлебнул чай. — Я же не возражаю… Просто пытаюсь понять…</p><p>Когда они вышли из кафе, уже стемнело. Вдоль набережной горели фонари. Вокруг ещё витал праздничный дух; пахло печеньем и влажным снегом. Леви пробрался Эрвину в карман пальто и сжал его руку.</p><p>— Ты опять потерял перчатки?<br/>— Нет, я их забыл у Томаса и Эди. Я думаю.<br/>— Давай купим новые?<br/>— Нет, мне так тепло.</p><p>Эрвин посмотрел на него. Леви выглядел задумчивым, но вполне счастливым. Он почувствовал взгляд мужа и посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? — спросил Эрвин.<br/>— Ты имеешь в виду выпить или выпить?<br/>— Ну…<br/>— А я б выпил какао…<br/>— Я думал…<br/>— Ну, от тебя вкусно пахнет потом. — Леви на мгновение притянул его к себе и быстро поцеловал. — Думаю, тут водится миндальное молоко…<br/>— Думаю, да.</p><p>Эрвин обнял его за плечи и повел в ближайшую кофейню.</p><p>— Ну как?<br/>— Вкусно.</p><p>Леви облизал губы. Довольно улыбнулся.</p><p>— А почему вы пьете только чай? Я имею в виду… И ты, и Кушель… Да и Кенни тоже.<br/>— Не знаю. Я с детства привык. Кофе дома никогда и не водился. — Леви пожал плечами. — Я люблю чай. Это странно?<br/>— Просто интересно… Но шоколад ты что, никогда не пробовал?<br/>— Наверное, пробовал. Вроде бабушка покупала… Но я не помню.<br/>— Ты их помнишь? Бабушку и дедушку?<br/>— Тс, это что? Допрос?<br/>— Вообще-то, когда люди женаты, они рассказывают друг другу такие вещи. Но если не хочешь…<br/>— Да не помню, конечно. Так, мать что-то рассказывала, и все. Ну и так, обрывки какие-то. Это так интересно?<br/>— Да. — Эрвин протянул руку и стёр с его щеки остатки шоколада. — Мне про тебя все интересно.</p><p>Леви как-то странно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал он. — Но если тебе так интересно, каким я был пиздюком, лучше у матери спроси. Она точно все помнит. — Он немного помолчал. — Мое первое воспоминание — я потерялся в Общественном саду. Не знаю, как так вышло, но я помню, как стоял и ревел, потому что мать куда-то делась.<br/>— И как, ты нашел ее?<br/>— Нет, конечно. Все эти двадцать пять лет живу в Саду и спрашиваю у прохожих, где моя мамочка.</p><p>Эрвин рассмеялся. Прижал ладонь Леви к губам.</p><p>— Конечно, она меня нашла. Подбежала, разрыдалась… Наверное, она испугалась больше меня…<br/>— А меня как-то няня забыла на детской площадке. Я, правда, был слишком занят, так что не заметил даже… Меня уже вечером увидела наша соседка и отвела домой.<br/>— Ничего себе.<br/>— Нам было года четыре… Няню уволили потом… Но я этого даже не помню. Мама рассказывала…<br/>— Ладно, я понимаю, как можно потерять ребенка в толпе, но забыть… Правильно ее уволили. Пойдем? Поужинаем в номере, как вчера?</p><p>Эрвин улыбнулся. Воспоминания о ночи и об утре растеклись приятной волной по телу. Такой ужин можно было бы и повторить…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Getting Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они вернулись к вечеру следующего дня. На улице заметно потеплело, снег таял. Первым делом Леви кинулся к Сиду, и тот радостно лаял и облизывал его лицо.</p><p>— Ты хорошо себя вел? Конечно, хорошо. Фу, ты меня уронишь.<br/>— А я тоже хорошо себя вела, — попыталась прервать семейную сцену Лиззи.</p><p>Леви машинально потрепал ее по голове. Скомандовал Сиду успокоиться и пошел на кухню делать себе чай. Мать и Кенни сидели на кухне.</p><p>— Как поездка, дорогой? — Кушель на мгновение притянула его к себе и поцеловала в лоб. — Как Эксетер?<br/>— Ну, там красиво.<br/>— Все в порядке?<br/>— Да. Просто устал. Вы помирились или нет?</p><p>Кенни закряхтел, вытянул длинные ноги.</p><p>— Твоя мать — ненормальная, — заявил он. — Но если ей так вперлось, пусть катится.</p><p>Кушель вздохнула.</p><p>— Все нормально, — сказала она. — Да, Кенни?<br/>— Ой, да ну вас! — И он вдруг рассмеялся низким грудным смехом. — Сама ж обратно проситься будет. А я уже не пущу, вот!<br/>— Я пущу, — холодно сказал Леви, пристально глядя Кенни в лицо.<br/>— Да не слушай ты его! Пойдем-ка подышим. Чай все равно ещё не заварился.</p><p>Леви крикнул Сида, и они вышли во двор. Эди спустилась с крыльца вслед за ними.</p><p>— Ага, — сказала она, — все курильщики в сборе.<br/>— Кенни нет, — сказал Леви.<br/>— Вот его тут не хватало, конечно, — ответила Кушель, обнимая сына за плечи.<br/>— Я просто констатирую факт, мам. Он курит, его тут нет, курильщики не все.<br/>— Зануда, — сказала она, щёлкнув его по носу.</p><p>Леви взял у Эди сигарету. С удовольствием затянулся. Начать, что ли, снова курить.</p><p>— Эви знает, что ты куришь?<br/>— А кто курит?! Я просто рядом стою.<br/>— Да ладно. — Эди тряхнула головой, откидывая с лица выбившуюся из хвоста прядь. — Эви сам тоже не ангел, знаешь. Это он сейчас такой приличный… Тихая вода, сам знаешь.<br/>— Чего только не узнаешь про родного мужа, — рассмеялся Леви.<br/>— Ты у него спроси, как мы отмечали совершеннолетие.<br/>— Ну, тут я ему не судья. Я даже не помню, отмечал ли я его вообще. Я тогда весь декабрь не просыхал.<br/>— Чего только не узнаешь о родном сыне…<br/>— Да кто б говорил, женщина!</p><p>Во дворе появился Эрвин.</p><p>— Что вы все здесь делаете? — спросил он. — Не знал, что ты куришь…<br/>— Я и не курю, — ответил Леви и снова затянулся.<br/>— Слушайте, — сказала вдруг Эди, — у Томаса есть кое-что поинтереснее. Хотите? Детей только спать отправим.<br/>— Может, не стоит? — осторожно спросил Эрвин, обнимая мужа за пояс.<br/>— Мне тут сейчас сказали, что ты не такой скромный, каким прикидываешься, так что не надо тут…<br/>— Эди? Что ты ему наговорила?<br/>— Да ничего такого, любовь моя. — Леви обнял его за пояс. — Только, что ты пьяница.<br/>— Наглая, вопиющая ложь! Эди, как ты могла?!<br/>— Не сходи с ума, Эви. Уж Леви тебя точно не осудит за грехи молодости. Так что, посидим вечером?<br/>— Ох, я давно этого не делала. Ужасно хочется. — Кушель покосилась на сына. — Молодость вспомнить. А ничего? Я слышала, у вас с этим строго.<br/>— Строго, но нас же никто не увидит. Пошли ужин готовить. А завтра ещё гости… Господи, мне надо покурить, видит бог.</p><p>Когда дети улеглись спать (Лиззи опять потребовала от Леви сказку), они впятером забрались на чердак. Это было место отдыха старших Вессонов. Дети на чердак не допускались, а Томми с Эди любили там посидеть иногда.</p><p>— Кстати, — заявила Эди, когда сделала первую затяжку, — у нас тут семейные альбомы лежат.<br/>— Не надо, Эди, пожалуйста. Не надо.</p><p>Леви взглянул на Эрвина. Он выглядел как-то испуганно и потерянно. Что же там в альбомах?</p><p>— Солнышко, ты уверена, что это хорошая мысль?<br/>— Да что такого-то? Там все прилично. Ну-ка…</p><p>Эдвина встала, рефлекторно отряхнула джинсы. Подошла к сложенным в углу коробкам, вытащила из глубин увесистый альбом и вернулась на место. Протянула альбом Леви. Эрвин нарочито громко вздохнул, но не пошевился.</p><p>— Ничего, — обратилась к нему Кушель. — У меня тоже есть альбом. Будете в расчете.<br/>— Мам!<br/>— Не мамкай. Давай смотреть…</p><p>Леви открыл альбом. Ничего особенного. Два совершенно одинаковых карапуза сидели в детских стульчиках и выглядели очень серьезными. Высокий бородатый человек стоял на берегу реки, держа на руках ревущего, судя по открытому рту, карапуза явно мужского пола. У бородатого человека были добрые голубые глаза и знакомая улыбка. Если бы Эрвин носил бороду, он выглядел бы именно так.</p><p>— А я смотрю, у тебя уже тогда все было хорошо, — ляпнул Леви.</p><p>У Эрвина покраснели уши, но он ничего не сказал. Эди залилась хохотом.</p><p>— Ну, да. Все неплохо, — сказала Кушель.<br/>— Мам! Господи, я ж просил!<br/>— Листай дальше, а, — огрызнулся Эрвин.<br/>— Прости…</p><p>Леви смотрел на это счастливое детство, будто из старых фильмов. Ему, определенно, нравился Эрвин-ребенок. У него было несвойственное взрослому Эрвину упрямое выражение лица. Эди, впрочем, тоже покладистым характером не отличалась.</p><p>— А это что?!</p><p>Леви, хохоча, тыкал пальцем в фотографию Эрвина. Лет ему на вид было тринадцать или четырнадцать. И, кроме подростковых прыщей, от взрослого Эрвина его отличали иссиня-черные волосы. Выглядело это так нелепо, что не смеяться было невозможно.</p><p>— А это Эви играл в рок-группе и думал, что у всех рокеров должны быть черные волосы, — пояснил Томас. — Я его красил. Не горжусь этим поступком. Я взял краску у матери, она была в ярости, конечно. Нам обоим попало. Ванная в моем доме напоминала место катастрофы! Это было ужасно! Но посмотрите на Эди! — И он торжественно перевернул страницу. — Она решила, что не стоит оставлять брата одного!<br/>— Да вы прям Диппер и Мейбл, — вырвалось у Леви. Ему показалось, что прозвучало это так, будто он завидует. — Но черный вам не идёт.<br/>— Зато Томми идёт. — Эди ткнула пальцем в небольшую фотографию рядом со своей. — Ну, красавец же, скажи!<br/>— Да ты еврей? — не удержалась Кушель.<br/>— На четверть или на треть, я точно не знаю. Одна из моих прабабушек бежала с семьёй из Варшавы, потом она вышла замуж за ирландца… А ее сын, мой дед по отцу, женился на француженке, моя мать… Я точно не знаю, но у нее тоже столько всего намешано! В общем, и еврей тоже, если вам угодно. Я не возражаю.<br/>— У нас тоже предки из Польши… Надо порыться, вдруг мы родня. По крови.<br/>— Ещё хотите? — спросила Эди.<br/>— Слушайте, — заговорил Томас, когда закончилась вторая сигарета, — я забыл вам сказать… Завтра приедет Тереза… Вот Эви знает… Она…<br/>— Да за каким хуем ее пригласил-то? — оборвала его жена. — Она же дура.<br/>— Ну, я не знал, что она придет. Я пригласил Тима, а он спросил, можно ли привезти девушку… Я же не знал, что они опять вместе…<br/>— Блядь. Это последняя вечеринка на Новый год, которую мы устраиваем. Честное слово, я надеюсь, она доведет своей болтовней Кенни, он ее прибьет и закопает на заднем дворе. Я ему даже помогу.<br/>— Настолько жуткая особа?<br/>— Ты смотрел «Друзей»?<br/>— Конечно!<br/>— Помнишь Дженис?<br/>— Настолько жуткая?!<br/>— Как три Дженис. Блядь, Томми, давай все отменим! Нам и самим скучно не будет!<br/>— Это будет грубо, солнышко. Не переживай. Я… Я возьму ее на себя… А если она будет невежлива…<br/>— Я ее выставлю. Честное слово! Я не буду терпеть, если она хоть слово скажет про Эрвина или Леви! Я ее лопатой уебу!<br/>— Успокойся, Эди. Я думаю, мы переживем одну гостью с трудным характером. Не надо никого бить лопатой и закапывать на заднем дворе. Пожалуйста. Все будет хорошо.<br/>— Ладно. — Эди вздохнула. — Но… Я знаю, что Леви этого не любит, но если вы в полночь смачно засосетесь, это будет прям вау! Она окосеет. А может, помрет, наконец.<br/>— Не знаю, хочу ли я, чтобы кто-то умер. Но я вроде как обещал тебе помогать, так что ладно…<br/>— Я хочу есть, — заявила вдруг Кушель, поднимаясь. — У нас осталось что-нибудь с ужина?<br/>— Полно. — Эди тоже поднялась. — Давай притащим сюда еду и поужинаем второй раз?</p><p>Они ушли на кухню. Леви положил голову Эрвину на плечо и взял его за руку. Ему было хорошо и спокойно. Эрвин осторожно обнял его и поцеловал в макушку. Томми тактично отвернулся.</p><p>— Кто такая эта Тереза? — спросил Леви.<br/>— Моя двоюродная сестра. — Томми вздохнул. — И она правда немного… напрягает. Не обращайте внимания на нее. Она странная. Может сказать гадость и не понять, что именно сказала. Эди ее не любит, потому что Тереза всегда говорит ей что-то плохое о детях. А ещё она… не верит в геев.<br/>— Это как? Мы привидения, что ли?<br/>— Нет. Но вы ещё просто не встретили хорошую женщину…<br/>— Что за чушь… — Леви стало смешно. — А вообще-то я встречался с женщиной…</p><p>Эрвин ничего не сказал, но посмотрел на мужа так, что тому стало неловко.</p><p>— А Ханжи не рассказывала? Ну… Нам было по тринадцать. Мы оба были аутсайдерами. Сам понимаешь, как мне в школе было… Ну и мы решили, что надо быть вместе во всех смыслах… Ну, разок поцеловались. Собственно, все. Я тогда окончательно убедился, что к женщинам у меня никакого интереса. Вот и все. Не смотри на меня так…<br/>— А я целовался с Эрвином.<br/>— Что, блядь?!<br/>— Да нет, это было недоразумение. Я хотел поцеловать Эди. Я влюбился в нее, когда нам было лет по тринадцать. Ну и… Что-то случилось с электричеством, в комнате было темно, а они тогда были одного роста, стрижки у обоих короткие…</p><p>Эрвин застонал. Не так, как стонал в постели, а так, будто ему живот скрутило. Леви взглянул на него. Лицо у Эрвина покраснело, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не закричать.</p><p>— Томми, открой окно. Дорогой… Ты что?</p><p>Леви осторожно погладил его по волосам. Томми тактично кашлянул и вышел, сказав, что дамы что-то задерживаются.</p><p>— Эрвин? Что с тобой?<br/>— Все в порядке. Жарко.</p><p>Леви подошёл к окну, высунул руку и собрал в горсть остатки мокрого снега с подоконника за окном. Протер Эрвину лоб.</p><p>— Тебе от разговоров плохо или от травы? Потому что если от разговоров, то я прошу прощения, а если…<br/>— Нет, не знаю… — Эрвин вздохнул. — Сейчас тут повылезало всякое… Эди нравится меня дразнить и смущать. Она думает, это весело… Не люблю, когда она такая. Ну и твоя откровенность тоже, знаешь ли…<br/>— Ладно тебе… Это все было сто лет назад…</p><p>Эрвин сгреб его в охапку и повалился вместе с ним на пол. Прижался лбом к его лбу. Леви погладил его по волосам.</p><p>— Если честно, не понимаю… Ты наверняка был классным ребенком и потом… Извини, что смеялся. Трудно было удержаться. Но… Вы оба такие крутые. И Томми был влюблен в Эди почти всю жизнь. Я себе даже представить такого не могу! Думал, так только в кино бывает…<br/>— Мне тяжело вспоминать родителей, — сказал Эрвин.</p><p>Он сел, судорожно провел рукой по лицу. Все эти разговоры о тех временах, фотографии в альбоме — все это память о родителях. Незадолго до аварии он сильно с ними поругался. После камин-аута они постоянно ссорились. И вот после очередной ссоры…</p><p>Леви обнял его. Эрвин вздохнул.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал Леви. — Я понял. Прости. Пойдем-ка вниз. Мне кажется, они там жрут без нас.</p><p>Внизу, однако, тоже творилось странное. Эди рыдала на плече у Кушель. Когда они спустились в кухню, в разговоре всплыли воспоминания о родителях, Эди призналась, что скучает по матери. Ей не хватало ее заботы, особенно сейчас, когда трое детей, когда эти чёртовы праздники, когда приедет противная Тереза, вздорная и глупая, когда она накурилась, и ее тянет на сантименты.</p><p>— Ну, что ты, бедная моя девочка… — Кушель прижала ее к себе. — Ну, хочешь, называй меня мамой… Леви маленьким всегда просил сестру или брата… Ну, дорогая… Поплачь…</p><p>Томми застал их, смутился и принялся утешать жену.</p><p>— Я думал, от травы ржут, — сказал Леви, входя в кухню, — а Смиты плачут… Ладно. Я хочу есть. Завтра будет длинный день…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New Year's Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сид поднялся рано, пришлось вылезать из-под одеяла и одеваться, спускаться вниз. Легли поздно, уснули тоже не сразу. Спать хотелось нестерпимо. Леви зевал, ворчал на Сида, на дурную погоду. Он ещё во время обсуждения поездки предлагал вернуться домой сразу после Рождества, но Эрвин настоял на своем, и они решили и Новый год встретить в Англии. Сид, ты можешь побыстрее, чтоб тебя, а?</p><p>Когда он вернулся наверх, Эрвин уже не спал. Из ванной слышалось жужжание электробритвы, в дверном проёме было видно обнаженную широкую спину Эрвина. У левой лопатки проступали свежие царапины. Леви помедлил немного и вошёл в ванную. Обнял Эрвина сзади и прижался к его спине. Эрвин вздрогнул от прикосновения холодных рук, но ничего не сказал. Леви шумно вздохнул. Ему хотелось извиниться за вчерашнее, сказать что-нибудь… Сказать, что он рад, как это ни глупо звучит, что у Эрвина оказались свои скелеты в шкафу и тараканы в голове… Но он молчал. Крепко прижимался к Эрвину. Упирался лбом в его широкую спину, за которой мог бы, наверное, спрятаться целиком.</p><p>— Леви? — Эрвин накрыл его руки широкой ладонью. — Ты что? Все в порядке?<br/>— Да… — Леви потерся щекой о его спину. — Пойдем обратно в кровать.</p><p>Он скользнул рукой вниз по животу мужа. На мгновение замер, не зная, стоит ли продолжать. Эрвин, однако, не возражал и будто ждал продолжения. Леви пробрался под резинку его трусов. Эрвин шумно выдохнул и перехватил его руку. Леви по его дыханию слышал, что он просто дразнит его, а не останавливает. Но недовольно заворчал, делая вид, будто собирается уйти. Эрвин развернулся к нему. Долго целовал, сжав ладонью затылок. Леви пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в шею. Провел языком по ключицам. Эрвин втянул носом воздух. Леви долго и очень медленно целовал его грудь. Он слышал, что дыхание Эрвина становится тяжёлым, чувствовал, как нетерпеливо сжимает его плечо тяжёлая ладонь. Эрвин всегда заводился с пол-оборота. Вот сейчас… Наверняка уже еле удерживается от того, чтобы развернуть Леви спиной к себе, заставить наклониться над раковиной… Так, чтобы их лица отражались в зеркале… Леви бы даже не возражал.</p><p>Эрвин стянул с него футболку, расстегнул его ремень. Одной рукой крепко прижал Леви к себе, другой гладил его член сквозь ткань белья.</p><p>— Блядь, Эрвин…</p><p>Он вывернулся из его рук и опустился на колени. Быстро стянул с него трусы. Эрвин застонал, сжал его затылок.</p><p>Спустившись в кухню, Леви завозился с чаем и кофе. Эрвин, усевшись на широкий подоконник, наблюдал за ним.<br/>— Ты не сердишься за вчерашнее? — спросил вдруг Леви, наблюдая, как в чайнике оседают на дно чайные листья.<br/>— Нет, — улыбнулся Эрвин. — Разговоры, конечно, вчера были… Но я не сержусь. Однако то, что ты целовался с Ханжи… Как мне теперь жить с этой мыслью?</p><p>Эрвин протянул руку, Леви сжал ее и подошел к нему. Эрвин осторожно взял его лицо и поцеловал. Леви пришлось встать на цыпочки.</p><p>— Це-лу-е-тесь?!</p><p>Элиза бесшумно прокралась на кухню, а теперь восседала на табуретке и улыбалась. Леви понял, что краснеет. Эрвин рассмеялся.</p><p>— Мелкая еще — такие вопросы задавать, — оправился Леви и щелкнул ее по носу. — Чай будешь?<br/>— Что вам не спится в такую рань, а? — Эдвина вошла в кухню, потрепала Лиззи по лохматой со сна голове и отобрала у брата чашку с кофе. — Доброе утро. Не сиди на подоконнике, а.</p><p>Эрвин вяло огрызнулся для проформы, но на табуретку переместился. Леви поставил перед ним еще одну чашку кофе. За окном послышался звук приближающейся машины: кто-то подъехал к дому.</p><p>— Кто бы это?.. — Эдвина вышла.</p><p>Леви выглянул в окно, но оттуда было видно другую часть двора.</p><p>Скоро, однако, из прихожей донеслись голоса.</p><p>— Девять вечера, Тереза! Девять вечера, а не утра! Ты нормальная?! Кто приглашает на новогоднюю вечеринку в сраные девять утра?! — Голос Эдвины звенел и не предвещал для невидимой пока Терезы ничего хорошего. — Мы еще спим! Что ты прикажешь мне делать?!</p><p>Лиззи заметно скривилась, когда на кухню вошли гости. Леви подумал, что, наверное, в каждой семье есть родственник, которому никто не рад, но избавиться от него невозможно.</p><p>Тим оказался полноватым мужчиной, с приятным лицом, водяныстыми глазами и намечающейся лысиной. Он равнодушно пожал руки Эрвину и Леви и так же равнодушно скользнул взглядом по Лиззи. Тереза оказалась и правда похожей на Дженис, только голос у нее был высокий и довольно приятный, но она как-то странно округляла гласные, из-за чего ее бывало трудно понять. На Эрвина она взглянула так и так с ним поздоровалась, что Леви ее возненавидел раз и навсегда. Он подошел к Эрвину и положил руки ему на плечи. Жест, понятный любому человеку любой ориентации в любой стране. Будь гомофобкой, не верь в геев (что это вообще значит, блядь?!), но этого мужика я не отдам. Эрвин удивленно взглянул на него, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>— Ох, прости, Эдвина, прости! — оправдывалась между тем Тереза за ранний визит. — Я правда перепутала время! Я…<br/>— Мы еще даже не завтракали… — Эди хмуро глядела на гостей.<br/>— Лопату принести? — шепотом спросил Леви.<br/>— Две… — тоже шепотом ответила Эди и улыбнулась ему.</p><p>Эдвина выставила всех с кухни и принялась за завтрак; Леви предложил ей помощь, но был грубо выставлен вместе с остальными. Лиззи тут же уцепилась за него, требуя внимания.</p><p>В гостиной было шумно. Гостей нужно было развлекать. Включили телевизор. Из своей комнаты выполз Кенни и хмуро оглядел вновь прибывших. Из одежды на нем были только штаны. Длинные седые волосы падали на худые плечи, делая его похожим на индейца из старого вестерна. По сильному винному запаху стало ясно: Кенни пьян. Только этого не хватало. Вел он себя, однако, спокойно. Пойти одеться он наотрез отказался, уселся на диван рядом с Терезой и отвесил ей такой комплимент, что Тереза вспыхнула и ретировалась (поближе к Эрвину, стерва), Тим подобрался, а Леви не сдержался и заржал. Кенни он, не без помощи Эрвина, все-таки вытолкал из гостиной и даже уговорил привести себя в порядок.</p><p>— Ой, я же забыла! — говорила Тереза, когда все трое вернулись в гостиную. — Чарлик, Чарлик остался в машине! Принеси его! Тим, принеси!</p><p>Чарлик оказался очень нервным и громким той-терьером, который первым делом сорвался с рук хозяина и побежал знакомиться с Сидом. Сид, сидевший, как воспитанной собаке и положено, у ног хозяина, с недоумением воззрился на Чарлика, даже покосился на хозяина, будто вопрошая: это что? Чарлик носился вокруг него, отчаянно лая и тараща круглые глаза. Леви наблюдал за этим, разрываясь между желанием узнать, чем кончится, и необходимостью не допустить трагедии.</p><p>— Это есть нельзя, Сид, — на всякий случай сказал он. Сид посмотрел на него. — Да, это не крыса. Это тоже собака. Есть нельзя.</p><p>Чарлик не переставал лаять. Он весь дрожал своим мелким тощим телом, поводил большими ушами и жаждал внимания этого гигантского по сравнению с ним пса. Леви уже хотел сказать Тиму и Терезе, чтоб убрали свою мелочь, а то нам-то она что, на один зуб, мы таких целиком глотаем, но Сид вдруг потянулся к Чарлику и облизал его крошечную морду. Чарлик замер, обалдев от неожиданности. Сид лизнул его снова. Лег, обнял мелочь лапами и всем своим видом показывал, что это теперь его личная крыса. Чарлик изображал блаженство.</p><p>Тереза на это представление даже внимания не обратила. Она говорила о чем-то своем. Ее никто, кроме Тима, не слушал. Говорила она громко и постоянно восклицала. Уследить за ее мыслью, однако, было невозможно.</p><p>— Лиззи, — вдруг произнесла она, — а ты уже ходишь в школу?! Ты же большая девочка! Почему мама не хочет отдать тебя в школу?! Я не понимаю!<br/>— Сейчас каникулы, — отозвалась Лиззи таким тоном, которым все дети отвечают на подобные вопросы. Она сидела на подлокотнике дивана, рядом с Леви, и что-то рисовала в блокноте. — И это не твое дело.</p><p>Тереза громко возмутилась грубостью, Томми попробовал ее осадить, но не получилось.</p><p>— Да завали ты, красавица, чего к ребенку пристала, а? — подал голос Кенни. — У нас тут полный дом бездельников, нет?<br/>— Давайте завтракать, — сказала Эдвина, прерывая новый словесный поток. — Мальчики, подвиньте стол.</p><p>Завтрак прошел шумно. Кушель театральным шепотом шипела на Кенни, что он нажрался опять. Тереза громко и с выражением рассказывала о своей недавней поездке в Уэльс, вы только подумайте, какие эти валлийцы — ужасные люди, нет, вы даже не представляете! При каждом слове она так стреляла глазами в Эрвина, что Леви мечтал ткнуть ее вилкой. Правда, никто этого будто бы не замечал. Эрвин на нее даже не смотрел. Тим с Томми обсуждали какие-то свои дела, ни на кого не обращая внимания. Эдвина молча ела, свободной рукой и одним глазом следя за Патриком и Сэмми. Когда этот дурдом, наконец, закончился, Леви ушел мыть посуду, прихватив с собой Эрвина.</p><p>Вдвоем, однако, остаться не удалось: Лиззи увязалась за ними, заявив, что будет помогать, а потом пришла Эди и плотно закрыла за собой дверь, прошептав одними губами: «Я больше не могу».</p><p>— Иди наверх, отдохни, — предложил Эрвин. — Обед мы приготовим.<br/>— Ну уж нет. — Эди открыла настежь окно и закурила, усевшись на подоконник. — С обедом я управлюсь сама.<br/>— Ты нам не доверяешь? — спросил Леви.<br/>— Доверяю. Но это мой званый ужин, мои гости и мой дом. Понимаешь?<br/>— Не уверен, но как скажешь. — Он пожал плечами, внимательно следя за тем, как Лиззи вытирает тарелку. — Но я в любом случае рад помочь, ты же знаешь.</p><p>Эди на минуту задумалась.</p><p>— Вот что, — сказала она, — берите-ка всех детей, всех гостей и собак и погуляйте пару часиков где-нибудь, а мы с Томми управимся с обедом и побудем в тишине.</p><p>Эрвин пристально взглянул на сестру.</p><p>— Эди, ты в порядке? Я не про сейчас. Вообще.<br/>— Не знаю… Я устала. Я рада, что вы приехали, но принимать гостей так тяжело, оказывается. — Она вздохнула. — Мне нужно пару часов побыть в тишине, серьезно. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Эрвин осторожно обнял ее за плечи и поцеловал в лоб.</p><p>— Как скажешь.<br/>— Эй, мелочь, — обратился Леви к Лиззи, забирая у нее последнюю тарелку, — куда гулять пойдем? Ты же тут все знаешь.</p><p>Конечно, Лиззи знала. Тут есть прекрасный парк! А в озере водятся русалки! Да-да! А Сиду можно побегать? А можно Лиззи подержать поводок? А вот тут живёт Мэри, подружка из школы. А папа говорит, что тут…</p><p>Леви шел, сунув руку Эрвину в карман (перчатки он всё-таки потерял), на другой его руке висела Лиззи. Эрвин держал Сида на поводке. За ними шли по парам: Кенни с Терезой, которая наконец умолкла под напором армейских баек, и Кушель с Тимом, который взял у дамы коляску с самым младшим Вессоном просто из вежливости и который, казалось, не представляет, как держаться рядом с этими странными людьми. Кушель вела за руку Патрика.</p><p>Кенни, несмотря на свой тяжёлый характер, обладал тем животным обаянием, устоять перед которым женщины определенного склада не могли. Тереза уже и думать забыла о более привлекательном Эрвине, которому пыталась строить глазки ещё на свадьбе Томми и Эдвины и надежд не оставляла. Кенни не казался ей пределом мечтаний, конечно, но он всё-таки был довольно привлекателен, да и устоять перед его грубоватыми комплиментами и россказнями о военных подвигах было трудно. Тим, казалось, даже не заметил, что его девушку охаживают так беспардонно.</p><p>«Вот кобель старый, шестой десяток, а все не уймется», — думала Кушель, наблюдая за братом.</p><p>В парке Сида отпустили с поводка, и он тут же потребовал играть. Притащил откуда-то палку и положил ее у ног Леви. Выразительно тявкнул.</p><p>— Можно я кину? — спросила Лиззи.</p><p>Леви кивнул. Следующие полчаса они втроём были заняты игрой. Лиззи оказалась способной и понятливой, а ещё довольно сильной, так что Сиду приходилось бегать все дальше и дальше.</p><p>Кушель взяла брата за рукав и отвела в сторону — поговорить.</p><p>— Сбавь обороты, Казанова, — тихо прошипела она. — Она тебе в дочери годится! И ее парень прямо тут. Совсем с ума сошел? Так чешется, подрочи.<br/>— Да я ж ничего, женщина, с ума не сходи, да! — таким же шепотом отозвался Кенни. — Тут из баб ты да Эди, а эта мелочь ещё не считается. Поболтать не с кем.<br/>— Знаю я твое «поболтать», — огрызнулась Кушель.<br/>— Я ж ничего, слушай, а! Ну, пройдемся под ручку, и все. Мне чужого тоже не надо, знаешь.<br/>— Кобель.<br/>— Чья б корова-то!<br/>— Я на чужих мужиков не вешалась никогда.</p><p>Тереза, оставшись без внимания неожиданного кавалера, заскучала и заговорила. Эрвин слушал ее вполуха и смотрел, как Леви возится с Лиззи и Сидом. Он снова и снова возвращался к той теме, на которую обещал Леви не говорить ещё лет пять. И чего он? Он отлично ладит с детьми. Лиззи его просто обожает, хотя видит первый раз. И он, хоть и говорит, что ему это не нравится, явно веселится. Он тряхнул головой. Леви не согласится. По крайней мере, не сейчас.</p><p>Его за рукав дернула Кушель.</p><p>— Все в порядке, дорогой? Вы как после вчерашнего? Ничего?<br/>— Все в порядке… Задумался просто. Не замёрзли?</p><p>Она помогала головой и тоже посмотрела на Леви.</p><p>— Никогда не видела его с детьми, — тихо сказала она. — В школе он дружил только с Ханжи, я даже беспокоилась… Вы не надумали?..</p><p>Эрвин рассмеялся. Он не знал, стоит ли рассказывать об этом, но решил, что хуже точно не будет.</p><p>— Не поверите, но я как раз об этом и думал. Он не хочет…<br/>— Да, нам с этим проще, — усмехнулась Кушель, — можем и не спрашивать.<br/>— Ну, если рассуждать логически, он прав, но… Вы понимаете?<br/>— Понимаю, дорогой…<br/>— Дядя Эвин, я замелз, — сообщил Патрик, все это время занятый качелями.<br/>— Ну, пойдем домой, значит, — улыбнулся Эрвин.</p><p>На обратном пути диспозиция поменялась: Эрвин нёс на руках уставшего Патрика; Лиззи позавидовала и потребовала, чтобы ее нес Леви, и он посадил ее себе на плечи; Сида вел Кенни; Тиму и Терезе досталась коляска; Кушель шла рядом с Эрвином.</p><p>Перед самым домом Лиззи смилостивилась и согласилась идти пешком. Леви, расслабившись, не заметил подвернувшийся камень и споткнулся.</p><p>— Ты цел? — Эрвин помог ему подняться.<br/>— Вроде да… Больно… — Леви потер бедро. — Фу, я теперь грязный…<br/>— Ничего. — Эрвин осторожно взял его под локоть. — Пойдем наверх…<br/>— Сиду надо лапы вытереть…<br/>— Я вытру, дорогой, — улыбнулась Кушель. — Идите.</p><p>Леви неудачно приложился о каменную дорожку боком. Он сам не понял, как это случилось. Левое бедро и кожу на левой руке неприятно тянуло. Он морщился от боли, пока Эрвин помогал ему раздеться.</p><p>— Ого… Завтра тут будет живопись…</p><p>Леви посмотрел на свое бедро.</p><p>— Вот черт…<br/>— У Эди должно быть что-то от ушибов. Я принесу.</p><p>Пока Эрвин ходил вниз, Леви принял душ, застирал испачканную одежду.</p><p>— Ну, как ты?<br/>— Истекаю кровью, — сказал Леви, показывая ссадину на ладони.</p><p>Он лежал на кровати в одних трусах, и Эрвин поймал себя на мысли, что утром было хорошо, но как-то мало. Он подавил в себе неблагородный порыв и сел на кровать.</p><p>— Давай сюда ногу…<br/>— Щекотно, — хихикнул Леви.<br/>— Залезай под одеяло и давай руку… Ты в этот раз бьешь все рекорды по травмам.<br/>— Ну, извини. А о чем вы с матерью шептались?</p><p>Эрвин обнял его и поцеловал в лоб.</p><p>— Она спросила, не надумали ли мы детей… Я сказал, что нет. Не морщись, я не буду затевать этот разговор. Ты спросил, я ответил.</p><p>Он не дал Леви ответить, припав к его губам. Осторожно уложил на кровать. Скользнул губами по шее.</p><p>— Ладно. — Леви усмехнулся. — Черт с вами. Шепчитесь, только ко мне не лезьте. А вот если Тереза не перестанет тебе глазки строить, придется у Эди лопату одолжить…</p><p>Эрвин посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Когда она мне глазки строила?<br/>— Ты правда не замечаешь?! Она утром готова была на тебя запрыгнуть…<br/>— Прости, я правда не считываю… — Эрвин поцеловал его. — Но я не думаю, что она не понимает…<br/>— Никогда не думал, что это скажу, но спасибо Кенни. А ты у нас святая невинность, я смотрю… — Леви зарылся пальцами в его волосы и притянул его к себе. — Но я ее понимаю, знаешь, мне на тебя хочется запрыгнуть примерно всегда… Ладно, пошли обедать.</p><p>Он вывернулся из рук Эрвина, вылез из кровати и стал одеваться.</p><p>— Вот так, значит, — проворчал Эрвин, — хочу на тебя запрыгнуть, но сначала обед.<br/>— Я есть хочу… Извини.</p><p>Обед прошел спокойнее, чем завтрак. Леви нервировали только попытки Тима сунуть что-нибудь со стола Сиду в пасть, которые Аккерманы пресекали на корню, но Тим не сдавался. Томми старался удерживать общий разговор на должном уровне, и ему это почти удавалось. Кенни то и дело подливал Терезе вина. Кушель пару раз шикнула на него, но он и ухом не повел. «Да ты там совсем одичал, в своем Техасе», — буркнул Леви. «Тс, мелким слова не давали», — вяло огрызнулся Кенни вполголоса.</p><p>Леви вышел вместе с Эди покурить. К ним приследилась Кушель.</p><p>— Извини за Кенни, — сказал Леви, затягиваясь. — Чувствую, тут будет драма.<br/>— Вот честно, плевать, — ответила Эди. — Тереза не такая дурочка, какой хочет казаться, разберётся. Но если честно, при выборе между Тимом и Кенни я бы тоже выбрала Кенни.<br/>— Даже я бы выбрала. Если бы он не был моим братом, конечно.<br/>— Блядь, мам!<br/>— Не матерись, твою мать! — сказали обе женщины хором.<br/>— Кстати, — сказала Кушель и стала рыться в телефоне. — Вот! Это он, ему тут лет… Двадцать, наверное.</p><p>Она протянула телефон Эди. Та вперилась в фотографию. Фотография была старая, качество скана не самое лучшее, но лицо с правильными чертами, выразительные глаза, приятную улыбку можно было разглядеть.</p><p>— Нифига себе! Леви, а вы похожи!<br/>— Похожи, ага. Я мул, а он арабский скакун.<br/>— Рост — это не главное, — наставительно сказала Эди.<br/>— Ухи пообрываю, — с напускной строгостью проворчала Кушель и обняла сына. — Я тебе всегда говорила: ты чудо.</p><p>Он смутился, поцеловал мать в щеку.</p><p>— С ужином поможете? — спросила Эди.<br/>— Конечно! Я ж обещал.<br/>— Тогда пошли, братишка.</p><p>В гостиной Леви перехватила Лиззи.</p><p>— Послушай, как я читаю!<br/>— Сейчас?<br/>— Да!</p><p>Леви покосился на Эди. Она улыбнулась.</p><p>— Да развлекайся. Надолго ее все равно не хватит.</p><p>Лиззи усадила его на диван, забралась к нему на колени и открыла книгу.</p><p>— Жил-был в норе под землей хоббит. Не в какой-то там мерзкой грязной сырой норе…</p><p>Читала Лиззи хорошо. И было слышно, что «Хоббит» ей хорошо знаком. Леви не мог удержаться от пары замечаний по поводу интонации, но ему неожиданно нравилось. Эрвин сидел в кресле напротив и тыкал в телефон. У Леви запищал мобильник. Сообщение от Эрвина: «Вы такие милые». И фотография. Леви фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>Тереза, оставшаяся временно без внимания Кенни (Аккерман-старший не пренебрегал сном после обеда), заскучала. Слушать детскую книгу ей не хотелось. Тим и Томми сидели у него в кабинете, обсуждали свои дела. Младшие дети возились на полу. Сид дремал, обняв лапами затихшего Чарлика. Тереза ушла на кухню.</p><p>Эди и Кушель прервали разговор и вопросительно посмотрели на нее.</p><p>— Тебе не кажется, что это странно?! — обратилась Тереза к Эдвине. — Странно, что твои дети видят такие отношения! Это же ненормально! Мне кажется…<br/>— У Лиззи в классе есть мальчик, которого воспитывают две мамы, — прервала поток сознания Эди, не скрывая раздражения, — другого мальчика в прошлом году взяли из приюта, у одной девочки — только бабушка. И ничего, все нормально. Ну, увидит она, что ее дяди целуются… Меня Томми постоянно целует при детях. Ты лучше за собой следи.</p><p>Тереза вспыхнула.</p><p>— А ещё я думаю, что ненормально, что шестилетний ребенок так липнет к взрослому мужику! Это ненормально. Не-нор-маль-но, Эдвина! Тридцатилетний мужчина и шестилетняя девочка! И она сидит у него на коленях!</p><p>Раздался странный звук. Нож, которым Кушель резала помидоры, торчал из столешницы в опасной близости от пальцев Терезы.</p><p>— Ты, блядь облезлая, сейчас моего сына педофилом назвала? — очень тихо спросила Кушель. — Ты сейчас сказала что?<br/>— Я… — Тереза на всякий случай убрала руки за спину.<br/>— Я еврейская мать-одиночка с ножом в руке. Советую следить за языком.<br/>— Я… Вы!.. Я!..<br/>— Пошла. Вон. — Кушель демонстративно проигрывала ножом. — С моим братом, кстати, связываться не советую. У него три развода за плечами. И возможно, триппер.</p><p>Тереза выскочила из кухни. Эди посмотрела на Кушель.</p><p>— Я тебя боюсь, — сказала она. — Как мать, я тебя понимаю, конечно…<br/>— Я родила в пятнадцать. Надо было выживать. — Кушель сполоснула нож и принялась за помидоры. — Извини, я стол попортила…<br/>— Да фиг с ним.</p><p>На кухне появился Леви, за ним хвостом следовала Лиззи.</p><p>— Что вы сделали с Терезой? Она рыдает там на лестнице.<br/>— Пусть ее Кенни утешает, — огрызнулась Кушель.<br/>— Ладно, но если мы с ней после этого породнимся, я в окно выйду. А мы живём на шестом этаже.</p><p>Эди коротко пересказала монолог Терезы и ответ Кушель, наклонившись к уху Леви, чтобы Лиззи не слышала.</p><p>— Ого. Ладно, командуй, что нужно?</p><p>Тереза тем временем сидела на лестнице и тихо плакала. Эрвин попытался выяснить, в чем дело, но она не смогла ничего объяснить, и он решил оставить ее в покое. Из своей комнаты вышел Кенни и подошёл к ней.</p><p>— Ты что, красавица? Кто обидел? — Тереза открыла рот, но он ее перебил. — Ну, что ты развела тут болото, а?</p><p>Он вытер ее слезы пальцами и взял за руку. Кожа у него была грубая, пальцы — длинные и узловатые, но она позволила взять себя за руку. Он увлек ее в укромный угол — за ёлкой, где пахло хвоей, можно было спрятаться от любопытных глаз. От него пахло вином и табаком. Но она позволила себя поцеловать, и ей даже понравилось. И все было бы хорошо, если бы они не задели ёлку.</p><p>На грохот сбежались все. Чарлик пришел в волнение и лаял, как ужаленный. Дети захныкали. Эрвин, Томми и Кенни кинулись поднимать ёлку. Эдвина, ругаясь про себя, воевала с иголками и осколками. Леви и Кушель подхватили детей и увели их подальше от осколков на полу, заодно отогнали Чарлика и Сида. Когда порядок был более или менее восстановлен, оказалось, что на кухне что-то горит и выкипает.</p><p>Когда к девяти вечера явились остальные гости, в доме был порядок. Эдвина, с лёгкой руки Томми, выпила немного и успокоилась. Ужин спас Леви. Ёлку привели в порядок с помощью мишуры и выживших игрушек. Тим и Тереза не так бурно, как можно было ожидать, выяснили отношения. История умалчивает, чем именно Кенни и Тереза занимались в его комнате, но к гостям Тереза вышла растрепанная и какая-то притихшая. Тим, казалось, не переживал совершенно.</p><p>Среди гостей неожиданно Леви увидел Майка и Нанабу, его жену.</p><p>— Что вы здесь делаете?<br/>— Напросились в гости через знакомых, чтобы не скучать вдвоем. А ты?<br/>— Это Эрвин. Мой муж. — Леви на мгновение прижался к плечу Эрвина.<br/>— А это — дом моей сестры, — подхватил Эрвин, пожимая руки новым знакомым и чувствуя смутную неловкость от того, что приревновал Леви к Майку.<br/>— Мир тесен, — усмехнулся Майк.</p><p>Пришли соседи, друзья Томми и Эди с работы. Было шумно и как-то легко. Леви вдруг показалось, что это почти так же, как было на их свадьбе. Так что он не удержался и поцеловал Эрвина в губы, наплевав на собственные представления о приличиях.</p><p>— Ты вместе с Эди к бренди припал, что ли? — мурлыкнул Эрвин, целуя его в макушку.<br/>— Немного. Атмосфера располагает. — Леви улыбнулся ему, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Ты у меня классный, чего бы тебя не целовать.</p><p>Эрвин притянул его к себе и снова поцеловал.</p><p>Кушель осторожно дернула сына за рукав.</p><p>— Пойдем-ка покурим, дорогой.</p><p>Леви крикнул Сида, и они вышли на улицу.</p><p>— Все в порядке, мам?<br/>— Да. Я просто хотела тебе сказать. — Она посмотрела сыну в лицо. — Я не вернусь в Штаты. Я остаюсь здесь.<br/>— Ладно, — протянул Леви, переваривая новость. — Но ты же говорила…<br/>— Да. Но Эди предложила пожить у них первое время, так что не вижу смысла…<br/>— Кенни знает?<br/>— Пока нет.<br/>— Я не смогу сдать твой билет…</p><p>Кушель закатила глаза.</p><p>— Тебя только это волнует?!<br/>— Нет… — Он прижал ее к себе, поцеловал в щеку. — Мам, если что, я… Кенни грозился тебя не пустить, но если что… Я за тебя волнуюсь…<br/>— Я родила в пятнадцать и вырастила ребенка… И вроде ничего получился. — Она щёлкнула его по носу. — Все будет в порядке. Ты когда в Нью-Йорк умотал, я тоже волновалось. Но тебя это не удержало.</p><p>На улицу выглянула Эди.</p><p>— Что вы тут торчите? Полночь через две минуты!</p><p>Леви подошёл к Эрвину и обнял его, прижался к нему.</p><p>— Все в порядке?<br/>— Мать остается, твоя семья решила ее удочерить, как я понял.<br/>— Ты расстроен?<br/>— Немного… Поговорим потом, ладно?</p><p>Пошел последний отсчет. Эрвин погладил Леви по волосам.</p><p>— Хороший был год…</p><p>Леви привстал на цыпочки, но Эрвин просто поднял его. Ровно в полночь они поцеловались.</p><p>Краем глаза Леви видел, как Кенни чмокнул в щеку Кушель, потом так же быстро чмокнул в губы Терезу и переключился на алкоголь на столе.</p><p>Утром американцы возвращались домой. Кушель долго объяснялась с Кенни, в конце концов они обнялись, немного всплакнули, но расстались на хорошей ноте.</p><p>Тереза и Тим уехали ещё ночью, так что финал этой истории так и не состоялся.</p><p>Больше всех страдала Лиззи. Она полчаса кряду висела на Леви, не желая его отпускать, пока он не дал слово, что они с Эрвином приедут на Рождество.</p><p>Смит и Аккерманы уезжали в Лондон, вылет был на другой день. Конечно, дорога с похмелья — так себе удовольствие, но до Лондона добраться было проще, чем до Нью-Йорка.</p><p>Леви долго говорил с матерью перед отъездом, хмурился, но пожелал ей удачи. Она обещала писать каждый день, и он только щёлкнул ее по носу и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Вы мне за нее отвечаете, — сказал он, обращаясь к Томми и Эди. — Слышь, мелкая, — обратился он к Лиззи, — позаботься о моей маме, ладно?<br/>— Хорошо, — шмыгнула носом Лиззи. — А можно мне в Нью-Йорк?<br/>— Приезжай, когда подрастешь. Ладно?<br/>— Ладно.</p><p>Она порывисто кинулась ему на шею.</p><p>— Не задуши меня, мелочь.<br/>— Поехали уже, — сказал Кенни. — Томми ещё обратно ехать, может.<br/>— Ты уверен, что тебе стоит садиться за руль? — спросил Эрвин, когда они уселись.<br/>— О, да. Все в порядке. Мне тоже надо в Лондон, так что я переночую там. Так что все в порядке. Не переживайте. Я так рад, что вы к нам приехали. Правда! Мы так одичали в той квартире, гости — отлично.<br/>— Мы тоже рады, да, дорогой? — вставил Леви. — Надеюсь, у меня тут новой родни не появится через девять месяцев, а, дядя?<br/>— Я, блядь, по-твоему, кто, папашка твой?! Я соображаю.<br/>— Надеюсь, — буркнул Леви.</p><p>Он смотрел в окно на проплывающие мимо пейзажи. Лениво почесывал Сида за ухом. Он понял, что будет скучать по шумному дому, по матери, по девонширским пейзажам. Он протянул руку и сжал плечо Эрвина. Тот осторожно погладил его по руке.</p><p>— Ты в порядке?<br/>— Да. Мы же приедем сюда на Рождество, правда?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>